A Batalha Começa
by WingRose5459
Summary: Na cidade de Pallet, continente de Kanto, Lucia inicia a sua jornada para se tornar uma coordenadora. Baseado no universo do anime, e com referencias explícitas, mas em uma época posterior.
1. Nasce uma aventura

**N/A: Olá possíveis leitores! Seguinte, essa é a primeira vez que eu resolvo publicar alguma coisa que eu escrevi, e olha que eu trabalho nessa fic há anos. Eu escrevo simplesmente porque eu gosto, quando me surgem boas ideias e quando eu tenho tempo pra colocá-las em palavras; e só posso esperar que vocês gostem também. Perdoem possíveis erros gramaticais, eu revejo o meu texto mil vezes mas ainda assim algumas coisas podem me escapar. Então... sejam bem vindos!**

**01- Nasce uma aventura**

"Um aniversário de dez anos é uma data mágica para a maioria das crianças, pois junto com o nascer deste dia, nasce também uma nova jornada. Ao completar dez anos, meninos e meninas recebem o convite do Especialista Pokémon de sua cidade para pegar seu primeiro Pokémon, seu novo companheiro, e começar sua viagem por um mundo cheio de aventuras. O Mundo Pokémon."

Lucia não é uma exceção. Como hoje é seu décimo aniversário, irá ao laboratório do Professor Carvalho, um grande Pesquisador Pokémon de sua cidade, Pallet, para buscar seu primeiro companheiro.

O despertador toca apenas uma vez para nossa nova treinadora acordar naquela manhã especial. Sua pequena mochila já estava pronta desde a tarde anterior. Dormira tarde da noite, ansiosa demais pelo dia seguinte para conseguir dormir. Mas enfim o cansaço venceu a expectativa e Lucy sonhou agitada com a grande aventura que começaria no dia seguinte.

Desceu correndo as escadas para tomar seu café da manhã. A mesa já estava posta e a mãe, ao fogão terminava de preparar os ovos.

- Bom dia, querida! Acordou bem cedo hoje. Não está cansada? – perguntou Laura

- Não mesmo, mãe. Não consigo mais ficar na cama. Mal consegui dormir!

- Não seja exagerada, não pode ficar cansada hoje. Mas você não parece com sono mesmo. Algum preparativo de última hora?

- Não, a minha mochila já está prontíssima! Só botei o despertador pra mais cedo, quero chegar ao laboratório assim que abrir.

- Muito bem, mas coma seu café da manhã primeiro.

A conversa continuou depois de uma pausa para que a menina pudesse comer.

- Falando em primeiro, Lucia, já escolheu qual será o seu primeiro pokemon?

- Ainda não, é uma decisão importante e não quero fazer besteira... – respondeu pensativa

- Tem toda a razão. Aqui na Região de Kanto você tem três opções, sabe disso, não é?

- Sei sim. Posso escolher entre o Bulbasaur, tipo grama, o Squirtle, tipo água e o Charmander, tipo fogo... Mas não consigo escolher, os três são tão lindos! Mamãe, você começou com o tipo grama, não foi?

- Sim, minha filha, mas eu comecei a minha jornada muito longe daqui. As minhas opções eram diferentes das que você tem. Todos os meus Pokémon hoje estão na casa dos seus avós, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. São todos muito bonitinhos... Mas não quero começar com o mesmo tipo que a Senhora. Quero fazer uma história diferente.

- Concordo que faça suas próprias escolhas, filha, mas não descarte nenhuma opção precipitadamente. Mas se você prefere assim, sobram ainda duas opções. Mas tenho certeza que você será feliz com qualquer um que escolha.

- Espero que sim. Vou me decidir lá no Laboratório, talvez o Professor Carvalho tenha alguma dica para me dar. Ligarei para casa assim que tiver terminado para mostrar meu Pokémon e dizer para onde vamos. Não posso esquecer de perguntar para o Professor onde me inscrevo para o Grande Festival.

A esta altura, o café da manhã havia terminado e Lucia já estava no pé da escada para pegar suas coisas. A expectativa não diminuíra. Despediu-se da mãe e saiu animada com o seguinte conselho:

_"Competições não são brincadeiras, minha filha. Treine duro e concentre-se bem no que é necessário. Mas, acima de tudo, divirta-se, querida, pois tem um mundo inteiro esperando por você."_

Lucy morava com sua mãe, sua irmã e seu pai, um grande empresário que vivia em viagens de negócios, por isso passava pouco tempo em casa. Mas deixara uma carta de boa sorte junto com o material que sua filha precisaria para sua jornada.

Sua irmã, Larissa, saíra em viagem quase dois anos antes. Começara com um Charmander. Já viajara pela região de Kanto, entrara na Liga Pokemon, e chegara até as oitavas de final. Agora estava passeando pelas Ilhas Laranja, participando da Liga Laranja. Voltava duas vezes por ano para casa, para visitar a família. Normalmente, combinavam com o pai um dia que os dois pudessem estar lá juntos.

Laura, mãe de Lucia, tinha sido coordenadora, por isso saíra da cidadezinha onde vivia com seus pais com sua Chikorita quando completou dez anos. Entrou em muitos festivais até seus quinze anos, quando voltou para a fazenda de seus pais e ajudou-os trabalhando lá. Quando conheceu o pai de Lucia e Larissa, casaram-se e mudou-se para a cidade de Pallet, onde ele vivia e moram até hoje. Mas ela deixou todos os seus Pokémon com os pais, com exceção de seu Rattata, que lhe fazia companhia em casa.

Ao chegar ao Laboratório do Prof. Carvalho, Lucy estava tão nervosa a agitada que chegava a tremer. Bateu na porta e se sentiu um pouco mais confiante quando um senhor de cabelos brancos e pele morena atendeu a porta com um sorriso:

- Bom dia, Professor Carvalho, meu nome é Lucia, e eu vim buscar meu primeiro Pokémon! – falou Lucy num jato, estava muito nervosa.

- Olá, Lucia, entre e fique à vontade, eu estava esperando por você. Parece estar ansiosa, não? – disse o Professor alegremente, enquanto abria a porta, deixando Lucy passar.

- O Senhor nem imagina...

- Vamos em frente então. Já tem alguma ideia de qual Pokémon você irá escolher? – perguntou o Professor enquanto dirigia-se a uma larga mesa com três pokemons em cima: Squirtle, Charmander e Bulbasaur.

- Mais ou menos... Estou um pouco em dúvida... Não quero pegar um pokemon igual ao de ninguém de minha família. Quero começar minha história do zero. Então, por eliminatória, tiraria o Charmander, por causa da minha irmã.

- É um modo interessante de pensar. É raro uma menina de sua idade ser tão decidida.

- Obrigada Professor. E também acho que o Bulbasaur é muito parecido com o primeiro de minha mãe, uma Chikorita. Então ficaria com o Squirtle. O que o Senhor acha?

- Acho que tem razão em não querer ficar na sombra de ninguém, mas deve pensar também em seu coração. Se for isso que realmente quer. Seu Pokémon será seu companheiro por muito tempo.

Lucy pensa um pouco, ainda está em dúvida quando pergunta:

- Normalmente, que _critério_ os novos treinadores usam para escolher seu Pokémon?

- Os novos treinadores têm sempre uma idéia do que eles querem em seu parceiro ou escolhem baseados em alguma coisa que gostem de fazer. Por isso, fica mais fácil escolher. O que você gosta de fazer para passar o tempo?

- Eu sempre gostei de pescar... – respondeu ainda tentando entender.

- Ah isso ajuda e muito. Você já pensava no Squirtle, por causa de sua família, agora tem alguma coisa que você e seu Pokémon possam fazer juntos. Acho que o tipo água será um bom começo para você, Lucia.

- Tem razão... – respondeu pensativa – Tem razão! Professor, eu já me decidi, meu primeiro Pokémon será o Squirtle!

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Prof. Carvalho com um sorriso

- Certeza absoluta. Seremos ótimos amigos! – respondeu, agora sorrindo confiante – Não é Squirtle? – Completou olhando para os três pokemons em cima da mesa

- Squirtle! [É isso aí] – respondeu o pequeno alegremente.

- Então venham cá – disse o Professor enquanto olhava para o novo par – Venham até a minha sala pegar as outras coisas de que precisará.

Os três andaram por um pequeno corredor e entraram pela porta final numa sala grande e bagunçada. Em um canto, uma escrivaninha grande com um telefone e um computador. Uma cadeira ficava junto da escrivaninha, o tele transportador de pokébolas ficava ao lado. No resto da sala, vários balcões cheios de papéis e materiais científicos estavam encostados cobrindo todas as paredes.

O Professor dirigiu-se a um deles e depois virou-se para os novos companheiros que olhavam para tudo com grande interesse.

- Aqui estão, sua pokéagenda e suas pokébolas. – disse entregando o material para sua nova dona – Sabe pra que servem, não é?

- Mas é claro que sei! – respondeu Lucy muito animada – As pokébolas servem pra eu capturar e guardar meus pokemons. São dadas cinco pokebolas vazias para os iniciantes além da pokébola do Squirtle, no meu caso, porque só podemos carregar seis Pokémon de cada vez. Os demais Pokémon que forem capturados serão transportados para o lugar de onde vem a minha pokeagenda, no caso, o seu Laboratório, Professor.

- Muito bom! Parece que se informou bastante antes de vir para cá.

- Com certeza! E a pokéagenda é como a identidade do treinador. Nela são salvas todas as minhas informações. Preciso da pokéagenda também para me inscrever em ligas e torneios.

- Resposta correta de novo. E, a propósito, feliz aniversário! É hoje, não é?

- É sim, Professor, muito obrigada!

- De nada, não é todo dia que se faz dez anos. Bem, então aqui estão. Suas cinco pokébolas vazias e sua pokéagenda. E, é claro sua pokébola Squirtle.

- Obrigada, Professor! E, eu tinha me esquecido de perguntar, sabe onde é o posto de inscrição do Grande Festival mais próximo?

- Ah, então você quer ser coordenadora, Lucia? Acho que pode inscrever-se aqui mesmo em Pallet, no Centro Pokémon.

- Quero ser coordenadora desde que sou pequena, tenho bastante influência em casa. – disse a menina sorrindo – Muito obrigada por tudo, Professor. E agora temos de ir, Squirtle, temos uma longa jornada e eu mal posso esperar para começar.

- Claro, Lucia, eu posso imaginar. Desejo a vocês muita sorte nesta jornada. Tenho certeza de que vão se sair bem.

- Eu ia me esquecendo. Professor se importa se eu usar o telefone? Minha mãe pediu para eu ligar quando estivesse saindo daqui do Laboratório.

- Não há problema! Fique a vontade. Eu vou voltar lá para frente cuidar do Charmander e do Bulbasaur.

- Obrigada Professor.

Lucy dirigiu-se ao telefone e ligou para casa. O telefone tocou apenas duas vezes quando a tela se iluminou e Laura apareceu em foco.

- Olá minha filha! Está tudo bem? Está no Laboratório? Já pegou seu Pokémon?

- Oi, mãe! Uma resposta de cada vez: Sim, sim e sim! – Lucy pega Squirtle no colo – Mamãe conheça o Squirtle, Squirtle, essa é a minha mãe, Laura.

- Squirtle! [Olá]

- Olá Squirtle! E que ótima escolha, querida! O Squirtle é bonitinho e é forte também. Vocês vão se dar muito bem, eu tenho certeza!

- Eu também. Agora nós temos que ir. Uma jornada nos aguarda.

- O que você vai fazer primeiro, Lucia?

- Vou para o Centro Pokémon daqui da cidade para me inscrever no Grande Festival.

- É um ótimo começo, e eu te desejo muita sorte, e não se esqueça de meu conselho, minha filha. Ligue-me quando puder.

- Pode deixar! Vamos nessa Squirtle. Tchau mãe!

- Tchau, querida.

A tela ficou preta novamente quando botou o telefone no gancho e Lucy voltou para o hall do Laboratório, onde o Prof. Carvalho esperava por eles.

- Conseguiu falar com sua mãe?

- Consegui sim, Professor. E obrigada por me deixar usar o telefone.

- Por nada. Agora vocês devem estar ansiosos para partir.

- Com certeza. Professor Carvalho, está esperando alguém? – perguntou Lucia, vendo o modo como o Professor olhava muito pela janela do laboratório.

- Sim, na verdade espero por outros dois treinadores iniciantes que vão levar esses dois amiguinhos hoje. Disseram que vinham ainda antes do almoço.

- Quem são eles? Há tempo que não vejo ninguém por aqui.

- Na verdade há mais uma menina. Ela e o irmão chegarão aqui a qualquer minuto.

- Então há um menino também? As últimas crianças da cidade não saíram em jornada faz uns dois meses?

- Esses irmãos se mudaram para cá há poucas semanas. A menina tem a sua idade. Não chega a ser um mês mais nova. Mas o menino acabou de fazer onze anos. Ele já tem idade pra ser treinador, mas por algum motivo, esperou para pegar seu primeiro Pokémon junto com a irmã.

- Entendo. Isso é bem legal, assim não ficam sozinhos. Talvez um deles vire meu rival.

- Talvez... Quer esperar por eles? Devem chegar a qualquer minuto.

- Seria ótimo, mas eu e Squirtle temos mesmo que ir. Vamos para o Centro Pokémon para fazer a nossa inscrição.

- Então boa sorte. Espero vê-la em breve. E a você também Squirtle.

- Obrigada, vamos nessa, Squirtle!

- Squirtle, Squirtle! [Tchau, Professor!]

- Tchau Professor!

- Tchau crianças!

Lucy sai quase correndo do laboratório, acenando para trás despedindo-se do Professor Carvalho. Quando ela e Squirtle saíram da estradinha de pedra que dava na rua, parou e olhou o céu, imaginando que aventuras os aguardavam... Quando um enorme pássaro azul da cor do céu passou voando muito alto, um rastro de neve ficando para trás de sua grande cauda. Veio e foi embora com o vento, rápido o bastante para Lucy pensar que havia imaginado. Mas sabia que não, era um sinal. Um sinal de que sua jornada seria ótima. Um sinal de boa sorte que Lucy e Squirtle nunca esqueceriam. E com isso na cabeça, seguiu para o Centro Pokémon, ainda imaginando que aventuras os esperariam.


	2. Três mentes, uma jornada

**02 - Três mentes, uma jornada**

"Depois de andar durante algum tempo com seu novo companheiro, Lucy e Squirtle estão a caminho o Centro Pokémon da cidade de Pallet para começarem de verdade sua jornada. Mas as primeiras dúvidas da treinadora começaram a aparecer..."

- Squirtle, você sabe o que é um torneio Pokémon?

- Squirtle? [O que é isso]

- São competições onde os treinadores mostram as habilidades de seus Pokémon em apresentações de força e beleza e tem também, é claro, as batalhas.

- Squirtle... Squirtle! [Parece legal... Quero começar logo]

- Mas antes disso, vamos ter que capturar mais alguns Pokémon, precisamos de pelo menos mais um amigo para podermos entrar em um torneio.

- Squirtle, Squirtle! [Então mãos à obra]

- Começaremos depois que nos inscrevermos para o Grande Festival.

Passados alguns minutos, avistaram uma grande casa.

- Squirtle, nós chegamos! O Centro Pokémon de Pallet. Aqui a nossa jornada realmente começa!

- Squirtle! Squirtle! [Que ótimo! Já estava ficando cansado]

Entraram em um grande saguão e Lucy logo procurou a Enfermeira Joy.

- Bom dia Enfermeira Joy!

- Lucia! Há quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui. Costumava vir tanto pra ver os Pokémon.

- Eu sei, mas estive ocupada preparando a minha própria jornada.

- Estou vendo! E o que temos aqui, um Squirtle! Ele é uma graça, Lucia. Ótima escolha.

- Muito obrigada! Eu acabei de pegar o Squirtle com o Professor Carvalho, nós viemos aqui para nos inscrever para o Grande Festival.

- É verdade, você quer ser coordenadora. Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa!

- Ela está sim bem feliz que uma das filhas prefira os Torneios.

- Está certo, então me dê o seu pokédex para que eu possa fazer a sua inscrição.

- Aqui está.

- Muito bem, agora é só botar aqui na máquina, e seus dados vão para o computador, e então ele imprimi o seu cartão. Certo, agora, aqui está a sua pokéagenda e aqui o seu cartão Pokémon, com ele poderá entrar em qualquer festival daqui de Kanto. E aqui a sua caixa de fitas, é claro. Você precisa conseguir cinco fitas em festivais pra se classificar para o Grande Festival de Kanto.

- Obrigada Enfermeira Joy!

Neste momento entram no Centro Pokémon uma menina que devia ter a idade de Lucia carregando um pequeno Bulbasaur ferido no colo acompanhada de um garoto um pouco mais velho.

- Enfermeira Joy! Socorro! Meu Bulbasaur está machucado! – disse a menina alarmada

- Fique calma e me entregue seu Pokémon... Hum... Essas queimaduras não parecem ser muito sérias, mas vou precisar da sala de emergências. Venha comigo.

As duas saem da sala com o Bulbasaur.

- Esse Squirtle é seu? – perguntou o menino para Lucy.

- É sim – respondeu Lucy, espantada por ser incluída na conversa – acabei de recebê-lo do Professor Carvalho. Meu nome é Lucia, e sou daqui da cidade de Pallet.

- Meu nome é Jeremias e a minha irmã chama-se Dolores. Também recebemos nossos Pokémon hoje. O Professor Carvalho nos disse que uma treinadora havia levado o Squirtle pouco antes da gente. É um prazer conhece-la.

- Digo o mesmo. O que aconteceu com o Bulbasaur da sua irmã?

- Ah, bem, nós estávamos brincando num campo aqui perto, mas o meu Charmander usou o lança-chamas muito perto de umas árvores que tinham ninhos de Beedrill. Eles saíram para atacar a gente. O Charmander usou o lança-chamas de novo pra afugentá-los, mas acertou o Bulbasaur, e quando percebemos, ele já estava machucado.

- Que coisa! O Charmander parecia tão pequeno quando o vi no Laboratório... Posso vê-lo?

- Claro. Charmander pode sair!

- Charmander! [Olá, pessoal]

- Squirtle! Squirtle! [Que bom te ver] – os dois Pokémon se cumprimentaram e, ao que parecia, começaram a conversar animados

- Eles se lembram um do outro e devem estar preocupados com o Bulbasaur. Esses três são amigos desde que saíram do ovo. – comentou Lucy – Como você está Charmander?

- Charmander! Char, char! [Bem. Bom te ver também, Lucia].

Neste momento a Enfermeira Joy voltou à sala com Dolly e um Bulbasaur quase curado.

- Ele já está bem melhor, e você só tem que dar este remédio pra ele todos os dias por uma semana. – A Enfermeira vinha recomendando a Dolly

- Muito obrigada Enfermeira Joy!

- Bulbasaur. [Squirtle]

- Squirtle, Squir! [Bulbasaur! Que bom te ver!].

- Charmander, Char. [Se passaram só umas horas]

- Nossa, estão felizes de se reencontrar. – comentou Lucy

- Reencontrar? – Dolly parecia confusa

- Maninha essa é Lucia, ela é daqui de Pallet, a treinadora que tinha passado lá no laboratório antes da gente.

- Ah! Então os três já se conheciam, entendi. E, muito prazer, meu nome, como meu irmão já deve ter dito, é Dollores, mas você pode me chamar de Dolly.

- Ele já tinha dito, mas de qualquer modo, meu nome é Lucia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lucia? O Squirtle parece bem.

- Ele está bem. Vim direto pra cá para me inscrever para o Grande Festival.

- Então seremos rivais. Eu também quero ser coordenadora. – respondeu Dolly

- Eu quero ser um treinador Pokémon, e vou me inscrever para a Liga Pokémon de Kanto. – intrometeu-se Jerry

- Então porque não aproveitam para se inscrever aqui? – informou a Enfermeira Joy – Semana que vem vai ter um torneio aqui perto, na cidade Cerullean. Para participar vocês devem se inscrever no Centro Pokémon da cidade onde será o torneio. Para a inscrição, vocês precisarão de dois Pokémon cada uma. Jerry, também tem um ginásio na cidade Cerullean, onde você poderá disputar por uma insígnia.

- Muito obrigada Enfermeira Joy! – responderam todos

- É só me darem suas pokéagendas...

- Muito bem, agora aqui estão seus cartões de treinador, a sua caixa para fitas, Dolly e a sua para insígnias, Jerry. Agora já podem competir em qualquer torneio ou ginásio aqui em Kanto.

- Com certeza, nós agradecemos muito. – falou Jerry

- Eu e Bulbasaur também agradecemos por seus cuidados. – completou Dolly

- Agora nós temos que ir Squirtle. O caminho é longo até a cidade Cerullean.

- Squir, SNIF, Squirtle... [Tchau pessoal, SNIF, a gente se vê].

- Char, SNIF, Charmander... [Tchau, SNIF, sentiremos sua falta].

- Bulba, SNIF, Bulbasaur... [Tchau, SNIF, até logo].

- Tchau, Lucy, a gente se encontra em algum torneio por aí.

- Pode ter certeza, a gente se vê Dolly, Jerry. E obrigada por tudo, Enfermeira Joy.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu a enfermeira sorridente

- Tchau Lucia - completou Jerry

A menina saiu do Centro então, com um choroso Pokémon ao seu lado. Mal passaram cinco minutos quando ouviu uma voz a chamando logo atrás:

- Lucy, espere aí! – era Jerry chamando-a

Dolly e os Pokémon vinham logo atrás dele.

- Vocês também estão indo para Cerullean?

- Estamos sim, e nós temos uma proposta para você e Squirtle. – disse Dolly com um sorrisinho

- O que foi? Que proposta?

- Nós vimos como os Pokémon ficaram tristes quando o Squirtle foi embora, e nós odiamos vê-los tristes. – começou Dolly

- Então, queremos saber se vocês querem viajar conosco. – completou Jerry

- Estão falando sério? – os outros dois confirmaram com a cabeça – Nós adoraríamos viajar com vocês, não é, Squirtle?

- Squirtle, Squirtle! [Mas que ótimo! Vamos todos juntos!]

- Squirtle parece mais feliz, ele gosta de companhia. – comentou Lucy

- Squir, Squirtle! [Quanto mais é sempre melhor!]

- Char, Charmander! [Seremos inseparáveis]

- Bulbasaur! [É isso aí!]

Procuraram uma árvore grande, onde todos puderam se recostar à sombra e fazer um lanche enquanto os Pokémon brincavam por perto.

- A cidade Cerullean parece um bom lugar pra começar. Mas não poderemos demorar muito parados aqui. – começou Jerry

- Que bom que nós paramos para lanchar, minha barriga estava roncando...

- Minha irmã está sempre com fome. – suspirou Jerry

Dolly mostra a língua pra Jerry, Lucy ri e eles levantam para começar a caminhar.

- Vocês são engraçados. Minha irmã é um pouco mais velha do que eu, e saiu em jornada faz pouco mais de um ano. A gente também brigava o tempo todo, mas era bem legal. Ela começou com um Charmander também, mas ele já evoluiu em Charizard.

- Espero que meu Charmander um dia fique tão forte. – comentou Jerry – Você mora com os seus pais?

- Sim, mas passo mais tempo com a minha mãe. Meu pai é um grande empresário, e vive viajando pelo mundo. Agora que eu e minha irmã estamos viajando, minha mãe vai passar um tempo na casa dos meus avós, para ajudá-los com os Pokémon do rancho. – explicou Lucia

- Seus avôs têm um rancho de Pokémon? – espantou-se Dolly

- Têm. Meus avós amam todos os Pokémon e cuidam de muitos deles.

- Nossa família toda mora na cidade Viridian, nós nos mudamos de lá com a nossa mãe faz uns dois meses, porque ela não queria mais a vida daquela cidade agitada. Mas o resto da família ainda mora lá e só usam os Pokémon pra ajudar nos trabalhos. – falou Jerry com certa tristeza.

- Não consigo imaginar uma vida assim... Sem ver os Pokémon brincando nos jardins e correndo livres nas florestas. – comentou Lucy

- É bastante diferente mesmo...

- Então vamos embora, pessoal? Queremos ou não chegar logo a Cerullean? – brincou Dolly

- Tem razão. Vamos nessa. O caminho é longo e mal começou! – Animou-se Jerry

- Mas não estamos esquecendo de duas coisinhas, não? – riu Lucia

- O que nós estamos esquecendo Lucy? – perguntou Dolly com a testa franzida

- Das duas coisas mais importantes em uma jornada. Primeira, algum de vocês tem idéia da direção que temos que seguir pra ir à cidade Cerullean?

- Esse seria um problema... Se nós não tivéssemos um mapa! – riu Jerry – Lembrei de pedir um para o Professor Carvalho!

- Eu não sei o que faria se agora não estivéssemos em grupo. – riu Lucy também

- Mas você não contou qual é a segunda coisa que estamos esquecendo. – Dolly voltou ao assunto original

- Vocês não acham que aqui está um pouco quieto demais... Como se três Pokémon estivessem se escondendo de nós? – Lucy ainda ria

- É, onde será que eles se esconderam? – Dolly entrou no jogo

- Espero que saibam chegar à cidade Cerullean sozinhos, porque nós temos que ir não é, meninas? – Jerry falou um pouco mais alto para que os Pokémon escondidos pudessem ouvir também

O grupo mal havia dado alguns passos, quando Squirtle, Bulbasaur e Charmander pularam do alto da árvore e jogaram-se em cima de seus treinadores.

- Squirtle Squirtle! [Não vão nos deixar aqui]

- Charmander Charmander! [Não teria graça sem a gente]

- Bulbasaur. [É isso aí]

- Claro que não íamos embora sem vocês, bobinhos! – brincou Dolly

- Não somos tão loucos... – completou Jerry

- Vocês são o motivo da nossa jornada. – acrescentou Lucy acariciando Squirtle

"Com isso nossa jovem heroína segue seu caminho rumo à cidade Cerullean e às novas aventuras, com seus novos amigos e seu querido Squirtle sempre ao seu lado".


	3. As Poções Pokémon

**N/A: Oi gente, eu sei que as postagens dos capítulos tá sendo meio lenta, mas devagar e sempre a história vai se desenvolvendo. Espero que estejam gostando, e é a partir daqui que a viagem realmente começa!**

**03 - As poções Pokémon**

"Após uma boa noite, nossos heróis ainda seguem rumo à cidade Cerullean, mas a mata vai se fechando e as aventuras chegam cada vez mais perto."

- Eu estou faminta! – reclamou Dolly após algumas horas de viagem.

- Deixe de ser gulosa, Dolly, ainda tem lanche na sua mochila e nós só vamos poder almoçar quando chegarmos à cidade. – respondeu Jerry repreendendo a irmã.

- Tem certeza de que estamos indo pelo caminho certo, Jerry? – questionou Lucy preocupada

- Eu acho que sim... Olha aqui no mapa, se a gente seguir por essas montanhas, a cidade Cerullean fica do outro lado.

- Acho que só tem um problema nessa sua rota, maninho. – disse Dolly com uma calma fingida – Eu não estou vendo nenhuma montanha nesta floresta, e você?

- Eu ia comentar a mesma coisa, era para termos chegado aos pés da primeira montanha faz duas horas. – disse Jerry com a testa vincada.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram Dolly e Lucy juntas

- Eu achei que nós chegaríamos logo, mas já faz um tempo que deveríamos ter pelo menos visto as montanhas. – admitiu Jerry

- Que ótimo. Agora estamos perdidos no meio da floresta, com apenas alguns lanchinhos e sem água no cantil. Realmente genial. – reclamou Dolly

- Olhem gente, ali tem uma cabana! Talvez alguém de lá possa nos ajudar a achar o caminho certo! – Lucy tentou acalmar os ânimos do grupo

Aproximaram-se da cabana e Dolly bateu na porta com uma vontade exagerada. A porta abriu lentamente, mas ninguém a havia aberto para as crianças.

- Olá! Tem alguém em casa? – Chamou Jerry incerto

- O que estão fazendo aqui, crianças? – perguntou uma voz baixa e rouca, vinda de um vulto miúdo, que saiu de trás de uma porta nos fundos.

- AAAAAAAAA! – as crianças gritaram assustadas com a voz repentina.

- Vovó, a Senhora está assustando nossos clientes de novo? – disse uma menina um pouco mais velha do que Jerry, cabelos vermelhos cortados nos ombros presos num arco preto. Usava uma saia preta comprida e uma blusa cor de vinho. – Desculpem pela minha avó, ela não fez por querer. Meu nome é Leila.

- Muito prazer. – disseram juntas as crianças

- Meu nome é Lucia e esses são meus amigos Jeremias e Dolores. Viemos da cidade de Pallet. Estávamos indo para a cidade Cerullean, mas acabamos nos perdendo. – Lucy fez as apresentações rapidamente

- Vocês não saíram muito da trilha correta, devem ter virado a direção errada na bifurcação uns quilômetros atrás. O caminho para a cidade é para a esquerda.

- Muito obrigada. – respondeu Dolly – Mas se não se importam com a minha pergunta, por que vocês duas moram sozinhas aqui no meio da floresta?

- Aqui não é só a nossa casa. Aqui é a nossa loja. – respondeu a velhinha – Eu e minha neta vendemos poções para os viajantes.

- Poções? Como as que bruxos fazem? – perguntou Dolly assustada

- Não, claro que não. – respondeu Leila rindo – Querem ver nosso estoque? Eu explico tudo para vocês.

- Já que estamos aqui, não vejo problema em fazermos uma pausa, e vocês? – perguntou Lucy

- Vamos adorar ver suas poções. – respondeu Jerry às duas

Leila atravessou a pequena sala, agora iluminada e passou com as crianças para uma salinha um pouco maior, com várias prateleiras cheias de vidros transparentes.

- Esses são os três principais tipos de poção que nós fazemos aqui. – disse Leila pegando três potes de uma prateleira e pondo-os em cima de uma pequena mesa no centro da sala – Essa é uma poção curativa. – disse apontando para o primeiro vidro, que continha um líquido amarelo vibrante – quando o Pokémon a toma, recupera parte de sua energia. Os treinadores normalmente a usam quando seu Pokémon se machuca, enquanto ele o leva ao Centro Pokémon.

- Deve ser muito útil. – respondeu Dolly – Eu gostaria de ter tido uma quando o meu Bulbasaur se machucou ontem.

- É a nossa mais vendida – concordou Leila – Bem, esta aqui é uma poção calmante. – disse apontando para o segundo pote, com uma poção lilás – Se o seu Pokémon estiver com problemas para dormir ou com excesso de energia, essa poção serve para acalmá-lo. Tem o mesmo efeito do pó do sono lançado por alguns Pokémon.

- Essas poções servem para pessoas também? – perguntou Lucy curiosa – Seria bastante comprada.

- Não, nossas poções são exclusivas para Pokémon. Em pessoas poderia levar a um resultado desastroso! – respondeu a avó de Leila, de volta à conversa.

- E a última, que poção é essa? – pressionou Jerry

- Essa é a nossa poção mais poderosa. Apenas a minha avó sabe como produzi-la, por um processo especial, com um ingrediente especial.

- Mas qual é a função dela? – perguntou Lucy animada

- Essa é uma poção energética. Ela tem uma duração curta, e, se dada em excesso para o Pokémon, ele pode adoecer. Mas sua função é de aumentar a potência dos ataques do Pokémon por algumas horas. Mas são proibidas em todos os tipos de competição.

- Mas então ela não é muito útil. – pensou Dolly – Se não pode usar em competições ela não serve para muita coisa.

- Está enganada, minha jovem. – intrometeu-se a avó novamente – Se for usada na hora certa, quando o Pokémon estiver forte e com sua saúde boa, pode ajudá-lo a aprender novos ataques com mais facilidade.

- Nossa, é boa mesmo. Mas, Leila, você disse que era usado um ingrediente especial, você pode nos contar qual é? – Jerry estava impressionado com todas as informações

- Nosso ingrediente especial não é nenhum segredo, mas a forma como é feita a poção é passado de geração em geração em nossa família, então não podemos contar. As poções da habilidade, como gostam de chamá-la, são feitas através de uma mistura de um chá de ervas enquanto está fervendo, com os esporos recolhidos dos cogumelos do Pokémon Paras. – respondeu a avó

- Paras? – perguntaram as crianças juntas e espantadas

- Sim. Pokébola vá. Paras pode sair! – ordenou a avó

- Paras, Paras!

- Nossa! Um Paras! – exclamou Jerry – Vamos ver o que a pokéagenda tem a dizer sobre ele:

* Pokédex ativado:

#046 – Paras

Paras é um Pokémon tipo inseto. Os cogumelos em suas costas extraem nutrientes desse Pokémon para se desenvolver. Esses fungos são valiosos por aumentar o tempo de vida e serem usados para fabricar diversos tipos de remédios. *

- Mas eu não entendo. Como ele as ajuda a fazer essa poção especial? – questionou Dolly

- É simples, Dolly. Quando o Paras está feliz, ele solta esporos de um cheiro muito forte. Nós os recolhemos, armazenamos e depois misturamos com os outros ingredientes para fazer a poção. – explicou Leila

- Leila, eu preciso que vá buscar alguns cogumelos, temos de entregar algumas poções para o Centro Pokémon de Cerullean o mais breve possível. – disse a avó, alheia ao assunto.

- Podemos ir com você, Leila? – perguntou Lucy

- Claro. Gosto de ter companhia. – respondeu a outra menina – Vamos Paras.

Saíram da cabana e andaram por alguns minutos na floresta.

- Como você encontra os cogumelos? – perguntou Jerry

- Eu não encontro. Quem encontra é o Paras. Ele fareja os cogumelos certos para as poções e eu apenas os colho. Se não fosse por ele, eu poderia ficar andando horas pela floresta e não encontrar nada.

- Eu não sabia que os Paras eram tão úteis. – comentou Dolly

- Todos os Pokémons são úteis. Só temos que ver os pontos positivos de cada um para podermos saber em que eles podem nos ajudar. Os Paras não são muito bons em competições, mas como puderam ver, tem muitas outras habilidades. – respondeu Leila – Mas eu queria tanto que o meu Paras evoluísse... – comentou com um suspiro

- Se ele já a ajuda tanto assim, porque quer que ele evolua? – perguntou Jerry

- Porque por mais que o Paras seja útil pro nosso trabalho, o Parasect, sua evolução, seria bem mais. O cogumelo das costas do Parasect tem poderes bem mais fortes que os do Paras, além de ser mais rápido e ter os sentidos mais aguçados. Poderia nos ajudar muito mais a fazer nossas poções.

- Nós ajudaremos o Paras a evoluir, Leila. – disse Dolly confiante.

- Como? – perguntaram Jerry, Lucy e Leila ao mesmo tempo.

- Muito simples. O Paras irá batalhar contra todos nós. A experiência das batalhas irá ajudá-lo a evoluir.

- Mas o Paras nunca entrou numa batalha. Ele não vai conseguir. De jeito nenhum. – espantou-se Leila

- Talvez essa idéia louca dê certo. Nunca se sabe, talvez o Paras se saia melhor do que você imagina. – comentou Lucy

- Mesmo que vocês não ganhem as batalhas, a experiência com certeza será boa para os dois. – afirmou Jerry

- Está bem então, não custa nada tentar. – respondeu Leila ainda insegura

Foram até uma clareira natural, Jerry se postou no meio, Leila e Lucy, uma em cada ponta. Dolly recostou-se em uma árvore um pouco atrás de Jerry.

- Que ataques o Paras sabe, Leila? – perguntou Dolly

- Hum... Boa pergunta. Eu me lembro de algo sobre pó do sono, esporos venenosos, investida...

- Nada mal. Lembre-se. A batalha depende mais das habilidades do treinador do que do Pokémon! – encorajou Lucy

- Muito bem, vamos começar então. Eu serei o árbitro. – declarou Jerry

- Eu escolho o meu... Squirtle! É a sua vez!

- Squirtle, Squirtle! [Olá pessoal]

- Não se preocupe, Paras. Não deixarei você se machucar, então Paras, eu escolho você!

- Paras! Paras! [Aí vamos nós]

- Que comece a batalha! – Jerry gritou para os dois lados

° Paras: 35 Hp / Squirtle: 45 Hp °

- Você pode começar Leila. – avisou Lucy

- Então vamos nessa. Paras tente começar usando os esporos venenosos.

Paras usa os esporos venenosos contra Squirtle.

- Não deixe que esses esporos te atinjam Squirtle. Use o jato d' água para se proteger... Agora revide com o ataque cabeçada, Squirtle!

Squirtle acerta Paras, e ele é atirado longe.

° Paras: 20 Hp / Squirtle: 45 Hp °

- Ah não, Paras! Tente usar a sua investida!

Paras ganha velocidade para sua investida.

- Squirtle, não deixe que ele se aproxime, use o ataque de bolhas para detê-lo.

- Paras use a evasiva e continue com a investida.

Paras desvia das bolhas e acerta Squirtle.

° Paras: 20 Hp / Squirtle: 35 Hp °

- Belo golpe, Leila. Mas não vamos deixar barato. Squirtle, não deixe que ele fuja, ataque com o jato d' água!

Squirtle acerta Paras diretamente.

° Paras: 5 Hp / Squirtle: 35 Hp °

- Ah Paras... coitado. Um último ataque, vamos! Tente a Investida!

- Intercepte com Investida também, Squirtle!

Os dois colidiram, mas Paras caiu já incapaz de continuar batalhando.

° Paras: 0 Hp / Squirtle: 25 Hp °

- Paras está fora de combate. A vitória é de Squirtle e Lucy!

- Ah, Paras, você está bem? – perguntou Leila pegando seu Pokémon no colo.

- Paras, Paras. [Eu acho que estou]

- Ele vai ficar bem. Vocês fizeram uma ótima batalha, e eu aposto que seu Paras aumentou de nível. – disse Lucy com confiança

- A próxima sou eu. – disse Dolly depressa – A próxima batalha é contra mim, Leila.

- Próxima batalha? Por hoje não. Por enquanto Paras precisa descansar. Mas se aceitarem o nosso convite e quiserem passar a noite aqui em casa, amanhã podemos batalhar.

- Parece uma boa idéia. O que vocês acham meninas? – perguntou Jerry

- Nós agradecemos muito o convite e com certeza aceitamos. – respondeu Lucy

- Mas amanhã eu quero a minha batalha... Agora será que podemos fazer uma pausa para um lanche? – respondeu Dolly esperançosa

- Dolly! – exclamaram Lucy e Jerry em coro

No dia seguinte...

- Leila, o Paras já está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Lucy

- Sim, eu usei um pouco de poção de cura ontem à noite nele, então hoje Dolly poderá ter sua batalha. – disse Leila com um sorriso

- Leila... – disse Dolly animada – Será que eu posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro Dolly. O que você quer?

- Eu queria que você usasse a poção energética no Paras antes da nossa batalha.

- Dolly, você tem certeza? As poções energéticas podem ter efeitos muito fortes nas batalhas. – Leila avisou cuidadosamente

- Tenho certeza absoluta. Eu preciso de um bom treino para o meu Pokémon. – desafiou Dolly

- Então está bem. Eu darei a poção para o Paras agora e já encontro vocês lá fora. E, Dolly, eu preciso saber, qual é o seu Pokémon?

- Um Bulbasaur. – respondeu toda orgulhosa

- Os Pokémon do tipo grama são fracos contra os do tipo inseto. Você tem certeza de que quer que eu use a poção no Paras?

- Tenho sim. Nada como um desafio para acordar a gente logo de manhã.

- Coisa boa não vai sair disso... – Jerry falou para a amiga com uma cara desanimada

Já estavam esperando na mesma clareira do dia anterior quando Leila apareceu com um Paras com cara de mal e parecendo bastante confiante a seu lado.

- Pronta para perder a sua batalha, Dolly?

- Estou pronta para ver o seu melhor, e você? Pronta para dar o seu melhor? – perguntou Dolly com um riso maroto

- Sim, vamos ver quem vai rir por último.

- Eu serei o árbitro, e que a batalha comesse! – gritou Jerry para as duas

- Eu escolho você, Bulbasaur! – Dolly gritou animada

- Vamos acabar com isso, Paras!

° Paras: 35 Hp / Bulbasaur: 45 Hp °

- Pode começar Dolly. O primeiro movimento é seu.

- Você pode se arrepender disso depois. Bulbasaur use o chicote de cipó!

- Paras evasiva!

Paras dá um pulo alto, desviando facilmente do ataque de Bulbasaur.

Dolly e Bulbasaur ficam espantados.

- Nossa! Como o Paras ficou tão veloz? – Lucy exclamou espantada também

Leila apenas sorriu ainda focada na batalha.

- Isso não vai ficar barato. Bulbasaur, ataque investida!

- Bulba, Bulba! [Ele não vai fugir]

Leila esperou até que Bulbasaur estivesse bem perto. – Paras, use os seus esporos paralisantes!

- Paras, Paras!

Bulbasaur ficou paralisado.

° Paras: 35 Hp / Bulbasaur: 40 Hp °

- Vamos terminar logo com isso, Paras. Use o seu ataque investida com força total!

- Por favor, reaja Bulbasaur! Tente usar o seu ataque folhas navalha! – Dolly quase implorou

- Bul-ba-saaur!

Bulbasaur não está mais paralisado.

Bulbasaur acerta Paras de raspão, mas é acertado pelo ataque investida.

° Paras: 30 Hp / Bulbasaur: 30 Hp °

- Paras, não se intimide, use a picada venenosa!

- Bulbasaur, evasiva!

Mas Bulbasaur ainda estava lento e Paras o acertou com a picada venenosa.

° Paras: 30 Hp / Bulbasaur: 20 Hp °

- Termine logo com isso, Paras. Use o pó do sono!

Bulbasaur está adormecido.

- Bulbasaur não pode mais batalhar! A vitória é de Paras! – Jerry determinou

- Eu não acredito. Nós perdemos. – Dolly sussurrou – Você está bem, Bulbasaur? – Dolly foi até o seu Pokémon e pegou-o no colo

- Paras! Nós conseguimos! Vencemos uma batalha! – Leila estava fora de si de tanta alegria

- Meus parabéns, Leila, você e Paras trabalharam muito bem juntos! – Lucy afirmou com um sorriso

- E vocês com certeza estavam mais confiantes, graças à poção. – disse Jerry

- Poderia ser. Mas eu não usei a poção no Paras. – Leila disse com um sorriso

- Não usou? – perguntaram todos juntos

- Paras, Paras? [Não usou?]

- Não. Eu fingi que botei a poção na ração do Paras, mas eram só umas gotinhas de suco. Você pediu que eu usasse a poção porque não achou que o meu Paras fosse forte o suficiente. Mas como ele imaginou que tivesse tomado a poção, ficou mais confiante. E não foi necessário nada para fazermos uma boa batalha. Apenas confiança.

- Nossa Leila! Foi um plano arriscado, mas deu bastante certo. – falou Lucy espantada

- Eu sabia que daria certo. Só o que nos faltava era um pouco de confiança, não é Paras?

- Paras, Paras. – Paras começou a brilhar e tomou uma forma diferente

- Minha Nossa! – exclamou Leila

- O Paras está evoluindo! – disse Lucy perplexa

- Parasect. [Oi, pessoal]

- Vamos ver o que a pokeagenda tem a dizer sobre ele. – disse Jerry

* Pokédex ativado

#047 Parasect

Parasect é a forma evoluída de Paras. Ele alimenta-se dos nutrientes que rouba de grandes árvores. Quando está muito frio, Parasect dorme em buracos nas mesmas árvores que infesta. *

- Ah Paras! Quer dizer, Parasect! Estou tão contente! – Leila abaixou-se e abraçou seu novo Pokémon

Voltaram para a casa de Leila e sua avó para despedirem-se.

- Obrigada por tudo. – disse Lucy

- Nós que agradecemos se não fosse por vocês, meu Paras não teria evoluído nesse incrível Parasect. – disse Leila contente

- Nós não fizemos nada, o trabalho foi seu e de Parasect. – disse Dolly

- Mas nós agradecemos a sua ajuda de qualquer modo. – disse a avó de Leila – E como recompensa, nós queremos dar isso a vocês.

Ela mostrou três potes de suas poções.

- A azul é uma poção energética, a lilás é uma poção calmante, e a amarela é uma poção curativa. Cada um pode escolher uma delas. – disse Leila sorrindo

- Eu quero a poção curativa – disse Lucy

- Eu quero a poção energética – disse Jerry

- E eu fico com a calmante – disse Dolly

- Fico feliz que tenham gostado dos presentes. – disse Leila contente – O caminho para a cidade Cerullean fica depois das montanhas, seguindo para o sul.

- Obrigada por tudo – disseram os três, virando-se para ir embora.

- Tchau! – disseram Leila e sua avó, acenando até perderem seus novos amigos de vista.

"Com suas novas amigas na cabeça e suas novas poções no bolso, nossos heróis seguem finalmente no caminho certo para a cidade de Cerullean".


	4. Nas asas de uma aventura

**N/A: Uma pequena observação para aqueles que repararem na geografia da história; talvez essa seja a maior diferença que essa fanfic tem do original. Quando eu comecei a escrever não estava pensando nisso, então fui inventando colinas, rios, florestas e estradas onde no mapa original dos jogos ou acompanhando o anime não existiriam. Como fanfic é fanfic, continuemos com a jornada de Lucia e seus amigos! Espero que estejam gostando e continuem acompanhando!**

**04 - Nas asas de uma aventura**

"Nossos heróis finalmente chegaram aos pés das colinas que os levarão para a cidade Cerullean, mas será que atingirão seu destino a tempo?"

- Finalmente... Alcançamos as colinas. Do outro lado delas estará a cidade Cerullean! – gritou Dolly dando pulinhos

- Vamos apostar uma corrida, maninha? Quem chegar lá em cima primeiro não precisa preparar o almoço! – disse Jerry animado também

- Claro! Vamos nessa!

- 1, 2, 3, já! Eu vou ganhar de vocês! – disse Lucy passando correndo rápido por seus dois amigos, deixando-os olhando espantado um para o outro.

- Nossa. O que deu nela? – perguntou Dolly pro irmão

- Acho que nós dois vamos ter que preparar o almoço – disse ele com a expressão confusa

Alguns minutos depois chegaram ao topo do morro e Lucia esperava por eles, sentada à sombra de uma árvore.

- Vocês demoraram demais, eu estou esperando pelo almoço. – brincou assim que os outros apareceram

- Você é uma figurinha, Lucy. – disse Dolly desanimada

- A gente prepara o almoço, mas você tem que ajudar pegando algumas frutas naquelas árvores. – argumentou Jerry

- Isso é quebra de contrato, mas acho que eu vou ter que agüentar... Afinal, só não quero é ficar com fome! – brincou de volta – Squirtle venha me ajudar! – disse tirando seu Pokémon da pokébola

- Squirtle, Squirtle! [É bom ver a luz do dia]

- Venha me ajudar a catar umas frutas para o lanche!

- Squirtle, Squir! [Mas é claro]

Tão logo os dois companheiros entraram na floresta, encontraram algumas árvores cheias de maças.

- Tente usar o jato de água para acertar aquelas frutas, para elas caírem.

- Squirtle. [Vou tentar] – usa o jato d' água e erra as frutas por pouco

- Concentre-se no alvo Squirtle. Você só precisa se concentrar.

- Squir, Squirtle. [Ok, vamos lá] – usa de novo o jato d' água e derruba duas frutas

- Muito bem, Squirtle! Você é ótimo! Vou te fazer um desafio. Tente acertar aquela fruta que está no galho mais alto. – disse Lucy apontando – Será que você é forte o bastante para conseguir? – provocou a treinadora

- Squirtle, Squir. [Espere e verá] – usou seu jato d' água novamente e derrubou a maça, fazendo a copa da árvore balançar.

Lucy e Squirtle ouviram um barulho estranho quando do alto das árvores saiu uma revoada de Pokémons.

- Squirtle, use seu jato de água neles! Vamos tentar capturar um!

- Squirtle! [Com certeza] – atendendo a ordem da sua treinadora

Um dos Pokémon foi acertado e caiu, mas logo estava de pé e pronto para a batalha.

- Vamos ver o que a pokéagenda tem a dizer.

* Pokédex ativado

# 16 Pidgey

Pidgey tem um grande senso de direção. Ele é capaz de retornar ao seu ninho mesmo que seja retirado de território familiar. *

"Um Pidgey não é? Hm você já é nosso, amiguinho." Pensou Lucia no segundo antes de comandar seu Squirtle para o ataque.

º Squirtle: 50 Hp / Pidgey: 40 Hp º

- Squirtle, use o ataque cabeça dura!

- Squirtle! [Aí vou eu]

Squirtle usa a cabeçada e erra por pouco.

- Pidgey, Pid!

Pidgey alça vôo e usa o ataque bicada.

- Squirtle, proteja-se no casco! Use a defesa de ferro!

- Squirtle!

Squirtle se protege do ataque de Pidgey.

º Squirtle: 45 Hp / Pidgey: 35 Hp º

Pidgey ficou atordoado por causa da pancada contra o casco duro.

- Squirtle, aproveite e use o Jato D'água antes que ele fique muito longe!

- Squirtle.

Squirtle usa o Jato D'água e acerta Pidgey, que cai.

- Pid, Pid...

º Squirtle: 45 Hp / Pidgey: 20 Hp º

- Agora, pokébola vai! – Lucy lança sua pokébola para capturar Pidgey

O botão central da pokébola piscou três vezes e então parou o que significava que Lucia tinha acabado de capturar um Pokémon pela primeira vez.

- Oba! Oba! Nós conseguimos! Squirtle, nós capturamos um Pokémon! Viva! Viva! Eu capturei um Pidgey! – Lucy estava louca de tanta alegria, pegando a pokébola com uma mão e segurando seu Squirtle com a outra.

- Hei Lucy, você está bem? Nós ouvimos você gritando... – falou Dolly aparecendo com uma cara meio preocupada

- Nunca vi ninguém demorar tanto para buscar algumas frutas. – comentou Jerry brincalhão

- Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu capturei um Pokémon! Eu capturei um Pokémon! - Lucy explodia de tanta felicidade

- Sério? Que máximo! – Jerry comemorou com a amiga

- Mas que Pokémon você pegou? – perguntou Dolly

- Veja você mesma! Pokémon, eu escolho você! – Lucy disse muito animada

- Pidgey, Pidgey! [Olá, pessoal]

- Legal! Um Pidgey! – Jerry parecia animado de verdade, mas já Dolly...

- Parabéns, Lucy, mas imagino que você não tenha colhido as frutas, não é? – perguntou Dolly e Lucy riu sem graça com o comentário – Deixa pra lá, eu e Bulbasaur cuidamos disso.

- Bulba, Bulba.

- Eu não tinha te visto Bulbasaur. Oi amigo... – Lucy disse fazendo carinho em Bulbasaur – Pessoal, eu quero ir treinar um pouco, aqui estão as frutas que eu consegui com o Squirtle. Nós três devemos estar de volta em mais ou menos duas horas. Vemos vocês mais tarde.

- A gente te chama quando o almoço estiver pronto! – gritou Jerry enquanto Lucy já se afastava com Squirtle correndo a seu lado e Pidgey voando logo atrás.

Os irmãos voltaram para a clareira onde preparavam o lanche e Jerry perguntou para a irmã:

- Dolly, eu te conheço desde antes de você nascer, eu sei que tem algo errado que você não quer mostrar para a Lucy, vai me dizer o que é?

- Não é nada de errado, mas é que... Eu quero entrar nesse torneio da cidade de Cerullean tanto quanto a Lucy, mas eu e Bulbasaur não temos treinado nem a metade que a ela e o Squirtle. Nós não ganhamos nem uma batalha até agora e se eu não capturar mais um Pokémon, nem vou poder participar do torneio... E mesmo que eu capture um, faltarão apenas alguns dias para a competição, não vou ter tempo suficiente para treinar mesmo que eu queira!

- Maninha essa é a maior besteira que você já falou, e olha que eu já ouvi algumas bem ruins de você, hein! – Jerry tentou fazer graça

- Não é brincadeira, Jerry. – Dolly ainda parecia chateada – Mas porque é uma besteira tão grande assim?

- Porque não faz sentido você estar aqui se lamentando. Se você não capturou nenhum Pokémon, não ganhou nenhuma batalha, ou não tem treinado o suficiente, é porque não tem se esforçado. Não adianta ficar se lamentando – ele repetiu – Se quer que a sua jornada dê certo, é simples. Esforce-se mais.

- Eu sei... Mas é difícil... – Dolly comentou triste

- E isso é motivo para desistir? Caso não se lembre, mana, eu também não capturei nenhum Pokémon até agora e olha que pra desafiar o líder do ginásio eu preciso de pelo menos três. Eu também não ganhei nenhuma batalha. Pra falar a verdade, eu nem entrei em uma batalha a sério ainda. Mas eu estou treinando duro. Para que quando eu e Charmander tivermos a nossa chance, nós façamos o melhor.

- Você tem razão. Meus treinamentos especiais começarão hoje mesmo! – disse Dolly pondo-se de pé

- Podem até começar hoje, mas não agora. Eu não vou ficar cozinhando sozinho. – Jerry falou brincando com a irmã

- Está bem, não se preocupe. Não vou abandonar você. – Dolly disse também brincando agora

- Vamos terminar logo com isso. Charmander venha nos ajudar!

- Char, Char! [Deixa comigo]

Os quatro trabalharam juntos por alguns minutos em silêncio e logo a refeição estava pronta.

- Charmander, pode ir encontrar a Lucy para nós? Avise que o almoço está pronto.

- Charmander. [Eu já volto]

Alguns minutos depois o Pokémon estava de volta com Lucy, Squirtle e Pidgey.

- Oi pessoal! Nossa o cheirinho ta ótimo! O que nós temos hoje? – Lucy perguntou claramente satisfeita

- Eu fiz bolinhos de maça com as frutas que vocês colheram – disse Jerry – Dolly fez a massa e Charmander me ajudou a assar.

-Hum... Vamos comer então? – perguntou Lucy – Eu estou faminta depois de tanto treinamento!

- Claro, eu já estendi a toalha, vamos comer como em um piquenique. Como foi sua tarde de treinamento? Conseguiu alguma coisa? – Jerry continuou enquanto todos se sentavam e pegavam seus bolinhos

- Foi bastante... Produtiva. Descobri que Pidgey ainda não sabe muitos ataques, mas ele é bastante rápido. Tive algumas idéias de como usar essa velocidade em algumas combinações, mas ainda precisamos de muito treino.

- Que bom. – Dolly já parecia conformada

Jerry lançou um olhar satisfeito pra irmã. Depois que terminaram de lanchar levantaram acampamento e continuaram andando.

Mal tinham saído do topo da colina quando uma revoada de Pidgey passou por cima de suas cabeças.

- Pid, Pidgey! [Olá amigos] – Sem mais avisos Pidgey levantou vôo e uniu-se a seus amigos uma última vez, voando alto no céu.

Nesse momento toda a revoada fez uma manobra incrível e veio postar-se, ainda no ar, na frente do grupo. O Pidgey de Lucy saiu do meio de seus amigos e pousou no ombro de sua nova treinadora. Um Pidgeot, claramente o líder do bando, passou a frente do grupo e pousou a meio metro de Lucy, o Pokémon era quase da altura dela.

- Pidgeot! Pid, Pidgeot! Pid, Pid, Pidgeot! [Cuide bem do Pidgey. Ele merece um treinador que seja bom para ele] – disse Pidgeot fazendo carinho em Pidgey com a ponta do bico.

- Não se preocupem. Pidgey estará bem. – respondeu Lucy para a surpresa de Dolly e Jerry

- Você sabe o que ele disse? – perguntou Dolly espantada

- Não é difícil de imaginar. – respondeu Lucy ainda olhando para Pidgeot – Ele está me pedindo pra cuidar bem de Pidgey, e é claro, vieram se despedir.

- Mas eles não estão chateados por você ter tirado Pidgey deles? – perguntou Jerry

Pidgeot respondeu a essa pergunta balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Não. Eles sabem que as coisas funcionam assim. Mas sentirão falta de Pidgey.

- Pid, Pidgey. [Também sentirei falta de vocês]

Nesse momento, todo o bando alça voo novamente, indo na direção oposta à seguida pelos viajantes.

- Tchau Pidgey e Pidgeot! Nós nos veremos novamente um dia! – Lucy gritou com toda a força dos pulmões

- Tchau! – gritaram Dolly e Jerry também

"E com mais um novo amigo e muitas aventuras pela frente nossos heróis estão mais próximos que nunca, em seu rumo à cidade Cerullean."


	5. Almas gêmeas Pokémon

"Saindo das montanhas, nossos heróis continuam no caminho para a cidade Cerullean, e agora, faltando apenas alguns dias para o torneio, as meninas estão dando mais duro que nunca em seus treinos".

- Bulbasaur, use as folhas navalha e depois o chicote de cipó pra dar velocidade!

- Bulba, bulba! [Aí vou eu]

- Nossa. Dolly tem treinado duro nos últimos dias, não é? – Lucy comentou com Jerry

- É verdade. Ela quer estar pronta para o torneio. – respondeu o irmão orgulhoso

- Eu não quero cortar a animação dela, mas daqui a pouco vai chover... Deveríamos procurar um lugar abrigado para passar a noite.

- Tem razão. – Jerry falou para Lucy, e depois gritou para sua irmã – Dolly! Vamos andando! Vai chover logo!

- Hum? Que? Chuva? Ok... – respondeu Dolly ainda distraída, mas parou para olhar o céu – Vocês têm razão. Vamos andando Bulbasaur. Estou orgulhosa, você melhorou muito.

- Bulba, Bulba. [Obrigada, o treino foi mesmo bom].

Começam a caminhar e depois de alguns minutos, veem um pequeno vulto deitado no chão. Parecia machucado.

- Olha gente! O que será aquilo? – perguntou Lucy tentando distinguir o que era

- Não sei... Mas parece um Pokémon! – espantou-se Jerry

Todos correram naquela direção, mas Dolly alcançou-o primeiro.

- Minha nossa! Que Pokémon é esse? – perguntou ela

- É uma Nidoran. – respondeu Lucy

- Vou ver o que a pokeagenda pode nos dizer sobre ele. – disse Jerry

* Pokedex ativado

# Nidoran

Os músculos do Nidoran permitem que ele movimente suas orelhas em qualquer direção. Mesmo o barulho mais fraco não consegue escapar da audição deste Pokémon. *

- Mas que estranho... Essa Nidoran não parece com o da foto. – comentou Dolly confusa

- Claro que não parece. Vocês procuraram por um Nidoran macho. Essa aí é uma fêmea.

- Entendi, então vamos ver... Nidoran fêmea.

* Pokedex ativado

# Nidoran

Nidoran possui barbatanas com um poderoso veneno, que serve de proteção, já que é um Pokémon pequeno. Quando enfurecida, ela libera uma substância tóxica horrível de seus chifres. *

- Agora faz sentido. Ela é tão bonitinha! – disse Dolly pegando o pequeno Pokémon no colo – Mas está machucada, temos que encontrar ajuda!

- Já sei! Vou dar pra ela um pouco da poção curativa. – disse Lucy já procurando em sua mochila

- Ótima idéia. Isso vai ajudá-la enquanto encontramos um Centro Pokémon. – respondeu Jerry

Nesse momento começa a chuviscar e as crianças recomeçam a andar, agora com pressa. De repente avistaram uma casinha. Correram para lá, afinal, poderia haver ajuda. Assim que chegaram, Jerry apressou-se em bater na porta.

Um garoto abriu. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que Jerry, tinha cabelos marrons escuros e usava um uniforme que foi reconhecido pelas crianças antes mesmo que o garoto se apresentasse.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Ricardo. Sou um Patrulheiro Pokémon.

- Olá. Eu sou Lucia, da cidade de Pallet, e esses são meus amigos Dolly e Jerry.

- Olá. – disseram os irmãos

- Porque vocês não entram? É melhor saírem da chuva. – Ricardo disse saindo da porta e dando passagem para as crianças.

- Obrigada! – responderam os três.

Entraram em uma sala espaçosa. A uma parede tinha encostada uma escrivaninha com um computador e pendurado, um telefone. As outras paredes eram cobertas por mapas de florestas e cidades, e estantes com livros variados. No meio da sala, uma mesa com algumas cadeiras. Ricardo sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa e convidou as crianças a se sentarem também.

- Me digam então, porque estão no meio da floresta num dia de chuva como esse? Deveriam ter encontrado abrigo.

- Nós estávamos procurando abrigo quando encontramos essa Nidoran. Ela está ferida, então fomos procurar por ajuda. – resumiu Dolly

- É estranho... – Ricardo pensou alto – Normalmente Nidoran não andam sozinhos. Ela deve ter se perdido de seus pais. Faz uns dois dias que um bando de Nidoqueen e Nidoking passou por aqui.

- Então a pobre Nidoran ficou desgarrada... – sussurrou Lucy

- Exatamente. Mas acho que talvez haja um jeito de levarmos Nidoran de volta para os seus pais. – tranqüilizou-a Ricardo

- Mas ela está machucada! – repetiu Dolly – Você tem como cuidar dela aqui?

- Depende do quão grave for o machucado dela. Quando são ferimentos muito sérios nós transferimos o Pokémon para o Centro Pokémon de Cerullean. Mas vamos ver o que posso fazer. – Ricardo estendeu os braços a Dolly para pegar a Nidoran.

- Venham para a enfermaria. É a sala aqui ao lado. – continuou Ricardo

Entraram em um cômodo um pouco menor. Uma maca estava encostada a um canto e prateleiras com remédios e outros aparelhos eletrônicos estavam encostadas pelas outras paredes.

- Vou fazer alguns exames e depois aviso os resultados. – avisou colocando Nidoran em cima da maca

- Vamos voltar para a outra sala, ok? – perguntou Jerry

- Claro. E não se preocupem, acho que ela vai ficar bem.

- Obrigada, Ricardo. – respondeu Dolly

Passado algum tempo, o Patrulheiro volta para a sala onde o grupo estava sentado nas mesmas cadeiras de antes.

- Nidoran vai se recuperar. Ela machucou uma pata, e está um pouco febril, mas é por ter passado a noite sem abrigo. Deve ter ficado na chuva.

- Coitadinha. – murmurou Dolly

- Verdade. Mas agora ela está dormindo. O mais importante é tentar localizar o bando dela. – continuou Ricardo andando de um lado para outro da sala – Nos Nidoran selvagens, é normal quando os filhotes nascem que sejam destinados pelo bando a um outro filhote da mesma idade e do sexo oposto. Sendo assim não temos duas opções. Essa Nidoran ficou para trás por acidente e temos que localizar o bando dela para devolvê-la o mais rápido possível, antes que o par dela saia em sua procura. Se fosse assim teríamos mais trabalho ainda.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta. – disse Jerry – Como nós vamos localizar o bando da Nidoran?

- Não deve ser muito difícil achar um bando de Nidoqueen e Nidoking! Eles são bem grandes! – comentou Dolly

- Então, como nós vamos localizá-los? – continuou Lucy

- Bem, eles passaram por essa parte da floresta faz uns dois dias. Seguiam rumo ao oeste. – disse Ricardo virando-se para o mapa mais próximo – Então ou eles foram por aqui: seguindo o rio, ou por aqui: subindo de volta pelas montanhas.

- E como nós vamos descobrir? – perguntou Jerry

- Não vejo maneira melhor do que seguindo os dois caminhos. – respondeu Ricardo

- Vamos com você. – respondeu Dolly firmemente.

- Está bem. – respondeu Ricardo sem demonstrar surpresa – Começaremos as buscas amanhã cedo, assim que a chuva parar.

- Certo! – responderam os três em coro

Dolly passou a noite na enfermaria, cuidando da Nidoran enquanto os outros estenderam seus sacos de dormir pela sala. A chuva parou ao alvorecer. Lucy e Jerry foram acordados por uma Dolly com a aparência muito cansada, mas bastante animada também.

- Acordem dorminhocos! A chuva já parou e nós temos que ir logo!

- Bom dia pra você também, maninha. – disse Jerry com voz sarcástica

- Dolly, o que aconteceu com você? Parece que não dormiu nada! – exclamou Lucy preocupada

- É porque eu não dormi. Nidoran precisou de cuidados durante a noite e eu quis me certificar que ela estaria bem. Agora levantem. Tem um sanduíche para cada um na cozinha. Ricardo vai nos passar algumas instruções para a busca, então não demorem.

Jerry murmurou algo como "obsessiva" enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Que bom que já se levantaram! – disse Ricardo animado minutos mais tarde quando os meninos se levantaram. Lucy e Jerry trocavam olhares significativos.

- Fomos praticamente arrancados da cama, não é, Dolly? – respondeu Lucy, ao que Ricardo limitou-se a rir e a amiga ignorou-a.

- Como eu contei para vocês ontem, nós temos dois possíveis caminhos. Somos quatro, então podemos cobrir os dois ao mesmo tempo. Seja qual for a direção seguida pelo bando de Nidoran, não foi muito longe, então acho que podemos ir de bicicletas. O que vocês acham?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Dolly concordou imediatamente – Mas onde a Nidoran vai ficar?

- Ela deve ir conosco. Não está mais ferida, mas não seria seguro ficar sozinha aqui. Vamos dividir da seguinte forma. Jerry e Lucia vão seguir o rio e eu e Dolly podemos ir para as colinas. Vou dar a vocês um comunicador que estará ligado diretamente ao meu. Se encontrarem o bando, nos avisem imediatamente. Faremos o mesmo se os encontrarmos.

- Certo. – concordaram Lucy e Jerry antes que Dolly pudesse responder por eles

- Aqui está um mapa e o comunicador. As bicicletas estão ali fora. – continuou Ricardo indo na direção da porta da frente – Nos encontraremos aqui mais tarde se não tivermos sucesso, ok?

- Ok. – responderam novamente agora já começando a pedalar – Tomem cuidado! – alertou Jerry mais para a irmã, que estava com a Nidoran adormecida na cestinha de sua bicicleta.

- Vocês também. – disse Dolly rindo da preocupação do irmão

Lucy e Jerry pedalaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Podemos parar um pouco? Eu estou exausta!

- Psiu! Ouça! Tem alguma coisa naquelas árvores ali à diante! – sussurrou Jerry

Os dois saltaram das bicicletas e seguiram em silêncio para a direção apontada. Ali, atrás das árvores, estava um bando de mais de quarenta Nidoking e Nidoqueen com seus filhotes, tanto bebês quanto evoluídos.

- Encontramos! – murmurou Lucy – É melhor avisar aos outros.

Voltaram para junto das bicicletas e pegaram o comunicador. Jerry ligou-o e apareceu na tela a imagem de Dolly. Parecia bastante surpresa.

- Oi, pessoal! O que houve? Já estão na casa? – perguntou

- Não. Claro que não. – respondeu Lucy ficando um pouco irritada – Achou que íamos desistir tão fácil? Não, nós acabamos de encontrar o grupo da Nidoran!

- O que? Sério? – Dolly pareceu um pouco desorientada - Ok. Mande pelo comunicador a localização de vocês. Estaremos aí logo. – e a tela ficou preta novamente quando Jerry terminou de digitar as coordenadas da localização

- Dolly parece meio estressada demais com isso tudo. – comentou Lucy quando voltavam para perto do bando

- Acho que a minha irmãzinha está se apegando muito a essa Nidoran. Espero que isso não acabe mal pra ninguém.

- Não vai acabar... Mas eu espero que eles não demorem muito pra chegar aqui... – a última frase de Lucy saiu num sussurro

- Eu também. Estou ficando com fome...

- Não é disso que eu estou falando! – Lucy sussurrou agora com a voz desesperada. Encarava alguma coisa as costas de Jerry

Quando o menino virou-se devagar entendeu o motivo do medo de Lucia. Todos os Nidoking do bando encaravam as crianças com ar hostil. As Nidoqueen estavam mais atrás, bloqueando a vista para o que ele tinha certeza serem os filhotes.

- Ah... – foi a único som que Jerry conseguiu produzir

Foi como se a percepção de Jerry do perigo em que estavam fosse um comando para os Nidoking atacarem. Dois dos maiores Pokémon pegaram as crianças pelas pernas de cabeça pra baixo e largaram-nos caídos em frente a um terceiro Nidoking que parecia mais velho e mais forte do que todos os outros. Com certeza o líder do bando.

- Nido! Nidoking! [Humanos! O que estão fazendo aqui?!] – o líder rugiu e virou de costas para "falar" com os outros. As crianças estavam ainda mais aterrorizadas por não entenderem o que tudo aquilo queria dizer.

- Jerry... Talvez a gente possa tirar os Pokémon da pokébola. Eles poderiam nos ajudar! – Lucy sussurrou

- Ok. Charmander, saia! – ordenou Jerry ainda baixinho

- Squirtle, Pidgey, saiam também!

Assim que os Pokémon apareceram, a atenção dos Nidoking foi focada no grupo novamente.

- Nido! Nidoking? [O que está acontecendo?].

- Squirtle! [Não ataquem]

- Pidgey! [Não fizemos nada]

- Charmander! [Viemos ajudar]

E foi quando ouviram mais vozes.

- Bulbasaur! [Cheguei a tempo]

- Doduo! [Afastem-se]

- Lucy, Jerry! Chegamos bem na hora, né? – disse uma sorridente Dolly enquanto parava a bicicleta ao lado do irmão e Ricardo aparecia do lado de Lucy

- É bom ver vocês. – disse Lucy aliviada

- Como vamos acalmar esses Nidoking? – perguntou Jerry ainda preocupado porque os Nidoking continuavam encarando-os ferozes

- Não sei, mas temos é que chamar a atenção das fêmeas. – respondeu Ricardo

- Por quê? – quis saber Lucy

- Porque com certeza a mãe da Nidoran está ali no meio. E se a mãe a vir, fará com que os outros não nos ataquem. – explicou

- Então vou dar um jeito nisso. – disse Lucy agora tranqüila demais. Levantando-se, deu alguns passos para frente postando-se ao lado de Squirtle. Apesar das exclamações de Dolly para que ela ficasse quieta, Lucy apenas espanou a sujeira das calças e pigarreou alto, o que fez a atenção dos Nidoking voltar para ela.

- Hum... Olá. – disse com a voz mais calma que conseguiu – Nós não vamos machucar ninguém, mas encontramos uma... Coisa, que com certeza pertence a vocês. Então, por favor, não nos ataquem enquanto tentamos explicar o que aconteceu.

Os Nidoking não fizeram nenhum movimento para atacar Lucy, então a menina continuou.

- Dolly, traga a Nidoran.

- Você é louca? – perguntou Dolly ficando branca

- Não, ela está certa, Dolly pegue a Nidoran e fique ali do lado da Lucy. – confirmou Ricardo e Dolly obedeceu, postando-se ao lado de Lucy de cabeça baixa e segurando Nidoran firme no colo.

- Como podem ver – continuou Lucy – Encontramos essa pequena Nidoran ontem machucada. Então tentamos encontrar vocês para devolvê-la.

- Nido Nidoking. [Tragam a mãe do filhote] – parecia uma ordem, os meninos só não entenderam para quem.

Um Nidoking saiu do meio dos outros e voltou-se para o grupo de fêmeas mais atrás. Voltou logo depois em companhia de uma Nidoqueen. Tinham um Nidoran diferente a seu lado.

- Deve ser a mãe da Nidoran. – murmurou Ricardo

- Gostei do Nidoran macho ao lado dela. É o par da que está com a minha irmã? – perguntou Jerry

- Provável. – confirmou Ricardo

- Nidoqueen! [Meu bebê] – estendeu os braços para pegar Nidoran

- Nidoran! [Mamãe]

- Não. – Dolly exclamou segurando mais firmemente a filhote no colo

- O QUE? – gritaram Lucy e Jerry

- Nidoqueen, eu não capturei a Nidoran até agora porque ela ainda está fraca. Mas eu desafio você para uma batalha pela Nidoran.

- Ela enlouqueceu de vez – falou Lucy completamente descrente

- Nidoqueen. [Siga-me] – virou-se de costas e saiu andando muito séria

Bulbasaur olhou para a treinadora e segurou sua mão com um chicote. Os dois saíram atrás de Nidoqueen seguidos por todos os outros.

Pararam em um espaço vazio onde se posicionaram da seguinte forma: Nidoqueen de um lado com seu bando atrás; Dolly no canto oposto com Bulbasaur a sua frente e os outros humanos atrás, e o líder do bando no meio junto com a Nidoran que olhava de sua mãe e o Nidoran macho que havia seguido Nidoqueen, para Dolly, sua possível nova treinadora.

- Posso começar? – perguntou Dolly e quando Nidoqueen confirmou com a cabeça, a batalha começou:

º Bulbasaur: 45 Hp / Nidoqueen: 100 Hp º

- Bulbasaur, comece com o chicote de cipó!

- Bulba! [Certo]

Nidoqueen segura os chicotes de Bulbasaur e começa a girá-lo

- Nido! Nido! [Como é fraco]

- Bulba... [Vou ficar tonto]

- Bulbasaur, use as folhas navalha pra que ela te solte!

Bulbasaur acerta Nidoqueen com as folhas navalha, e Nidoqueen o solta.

º Bulbasaur: 40 Hp / Nidoqueen: 80 Hp º

- Bulbasaur, vamos usar a nossa combinação. Use as folhas navalha e o chicote ao mesmo tempo!

Ao bater o chicote nas folhas, aumentou a velocidade do ataque de Bulbasaur que acerta em cheio Nidoqueen.

- Nossa! Um ataque direto! – exclamou Lucy

- Nidoqueen é fraca contra o tipo grama. E um ataque direto causa muitos danos. – explicou Ricardo

º Bulbasaur 40 Hp / Nidoqueen: 50 Hp º

- Nidoqueen! Nidoqueen! [Não vou entregar meu filhote tão fácil]

Nidoqueen usa o mega-soco no Bulbasaur.

- Bulbasaur, evasiva!

Mas ele foi lento e o ataque o acertou.

º Bulbasaur: Hp 25 / Nidoqueen: 50 Hp º

- Bulbasaur, vamos tentar carregar o raio-solar!

Bulbasaur começa a carregar o raio-solar.

- Desde quando o Bulbasaur sabe o raio solar? – espantou-se Jerry

- Você não acha que sua irmã entraria numa batalha dessas se não tivesse um trunfo na manga, não é? – perguntou Lucy, rindo, mas também chocada.

Nidoqueen carrega o hiper-raio.

O raio-solar de Bulbasaur termina de carregar.

- Bulba! [Pronto]

- Bulbasaur, dispare o raio-solar!

O raio-solar de Bulbasaur e o hiper-raio de Nidoqueen colidem.

- Que ataque a Nidoqueen está usando? – perguntou Lucy

- É um hiper-raio. Um dos ataques mais poderosos da Nidoqueen. – respondeu Ricardo

º Bulbasaur: 15 Hp / Nidoqueen: 40 Hp º

Nesse momento aparece o Sol e Dolly sorri.

- Bulbasaur, o Sol! Aproveite e fortaleça o raio-solar! Força total!

- Bulba! [Certo]

Com a força adicional, o raio-solar vence o hiper-raio. Nidoqueen recebe um ataque direto.

º Bulbasaur: 15 Hp / Nidoqueen: 10 Hp º

Nidoqueen estava muito fraca, mas não desistiu da batalha de modo algum.

- Nido, Nido!

Nidoqueen corre em direção a Bulbasaur com o mega-soco armado.

- Falta pouco, Bulbasaur. Segure a Nidoqueen com o chicote!

Os chicotes de Bulbasaur se enrolaram no punho de Nidoqueen impedindo que ela avançasse.

- Ela está presa. Termine com as Folhas Navalha!

Nidoqueen tenta se defender, mas está presa e o ataque é direto.

º Bulbasaur: 15 Hp / Nidoqueen: 0 Hp º

- Ganhamos. – sussurrou Dolly enquanto Bulbasaur corria para ela – Nós ganhamos Bulbasaur! Conseguimos!

- Bulbasaur! [Conseguimos]

- Parabéns, maninha, você foi genial!

- Parabéns, Dolly! O raio-solar foi incrível, Bulbasaur! – comentou Lucy

Todos se viraram de volta para a mãe da Nidoran, que estava levantando-se do chão.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Dolly

Nidoqueen não respondeu, só andou até sua filha e um momento de comunicação silenciosa passou ali. Depois a empurrou delicadamente para Dolly.

- Obrigada. Cuidarei bem dela. – disse Dolly para Nidoqueen e depois para Nidoran - Mas só se você quiser vir comigo.

- Nido Nidoran! [Quero sim]

Dolly pegou dentro da bolsa uma pokébola, apertou o botão central para que ela ficasse do tamanho normal e tocou com o centro o focinho da Nidoran. No segundo seguinte, o Pokémon já estava dentro da pokébola, o botão brilhou vermelho três vezes e depois parou. Dolly havia, finalmente, capturado seu primeiro Pokémon.

A menina abriu um enorme sorriso e seus amigos sabiam que ela estava contendo um grito de alegria. Nidoqueen fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e virou-se de volta para o bando. Nidoking olhou para as crianças por alguns segundos e foi atrás dela. E assim o bando continuou seu caminho, deixando nossos heróis para trás.

- Parabéns, maninha. – Jerry falou dando tapinhas no ombro da irmã

- Agora você já pode participar do torneio, Dolly! – exclamou Lucy animada

- É verdade, obrigada, gente. – respondeu Dolly – Mas agora não tem mais motivo pra continuarmos aqui, temos que ir para Cerullean!

- Agora ela vai querer ir correndo o resto do caminho... – comentou Jerry sarcasticamente

Dolly mostrou a língua pra ele, mas não negou o comentário.

- Vão voltar para a casa pra deixar as bicicletas? – perguntou Ricardo

- Claro – responderam em coro enquanto voltavam para onde as bicicletas tinham sido deixadas

O resto do caminho de volta foi silencioso. Todos estavam imersos em pensamentos. Quando chegaram ajudaram Ricardo a guardar as bicicletas e foram para frente da casa para se despedirem.

- Obrigada por tudo, Ricardo, sem você eu não estaria com a Nidoran agora. – disse Dolly com sinceridade

- Estaria sim, você teria encontrado outro jeito de ficar com ela. – brincou Ricardo

- Mas agradecemos do mesmo jeito. – Lucy também riu

- Tchau! – gritaram as três crianças enquanto viravam de costas pra continuar sua jornada

- Tchau! – respondeu Ricardo já distante

Passado mais algum tempo de caminhada, as crianças ouvem passinhos logo atrás deles e viram-se. Lá estava um Nidoran macho, que foi imediatamente reconhecido por Dolly.

- Pessoal, é o par da Nidoran!

Jerry falou para o pequeno Nidoran:

- Você quer vir com a gente, pequenino?

- Nidoran! Nidoran! [Quero, mas não vou sem uma batalha]

- O que será que ele disse? – perguntou Dolly

- Que quer uma batalha. – respondeu Lucy

- Eu queria saber como é que você sempre sabe essas coisas. – respondeu Dolly

- Sabendo. – respondeu Lucy simplesmente – Você vai batalhar com ele, Jerry?

- Não sou bobo de recusar. – respondeu mais para Nidoran do que para as meninas – Charmander, eu escolho você!

- Char, Char! [Pronto pra batalha]

- Isso vai ser interessante. – comentou Dolly

º Charmander: 40 Hp / Nidoran : 45 Hp º

- Charmander, comece com o lança-chamas!

- Char, Char! [Aí vou eu]

Nidoran tenta usar a evasiva, mas é muito lento.

º Charmander: 40 Hp / Nidoran : 35 Hp º

- Nidoran! [Toma essa]

Nidoran usa a picada venenosa e acerta Charmander.

º Charmander: 35 Hp / Nidoran : 35 Hp º

- Charmander, use as brasas!

Charmander acerta outro ataque direto.

º Charmander: 35 Hp / Nidoran : 25 Hp º

- Ataque rápido!

- Char! [Ok]

- Nidoran! [Essa eu ganho]

Charmander e Nidoran usam a investida e colidem, mas o chifre de Nidoran causa mais danos.

º Charmander: 25 Hp / Nidoran : 20 Hp º

- Aproveite enquanto ele está se recuperando e termine com a cabeçada!

º Charmander: 25 Hp / Nidoran : 10 Hp º

- Pokébola vai! – Jerry ordenou jogando a pokébola para Nidoran .

Assim que o botão brilhou três vezes e parou, Jerry pegou a pokébola. Havia capturado Nidoran.

- Bem, eu acho que estávamos indo pra Cerullean, não é? – perguntou Jerry com ânimo renovado

- Acho que sim, maninho. – respondeu Dolly sorrindo

- Então vamos pessoal. – terminou Lucy recomeçando a andar

"Com dois novos amigos e um caminho longo pela frente, nossos heróis seguem mais uma vez rumo ao Torneio de Cerullean".


	6. Estreias no Palco

**N/A: Meus caríssimos leitores, eu sinto muito pela ausência prolongada de novos capítulos. Acontece que a volta às aulas me deixou com a vida bastante enrolada. Mas pra compensar, um capítulo bem grande, escrito e revisado com muito carinho pra vocês que tiveram a paciência de me esperar reaparecer. Continuem acompanhando!**

**#6: Estreias no Palco!**

- Pessoal, vejam! Estamos aqui de verdade! A cidade Cerullean! – gritou Lucy

"Finalmente chegaram... A um dia do Torneio de Cerullean, a primeira oportunidade das meninas mostrarem do que são capazes. E elas não desperdiçariam nem um minuto!"

Assim que avistaram a cidade, ambas as coordenadoras saíram correndo animadas para o Centro Pokémon, que ficava próximo à Arena do Torneio.

- Nossa... Aqui é muito grande! – comentou Jerry olhando para a Arena pelo lado de fora

- É verdade. É maior do que eu tinha imaginado. – comentou Dolly – Lucy, que tal uma batalha de treino antes do Festival?

- Que tal primeiro nos inscrevermos para o Torneio? – respondeu Lucy

- Ah, é. Tinha esquecido. – riu Dolly sem graça

- Vão entrando. Eu vou ver onde nós podemos almoçar. – disse Jerry

As meninas seguiram para o Centro Pokémon e foram falar com a Enfermeira Joy.

- Olá Enfermeira Joy, meu nome é Lucia.

- E o meu é Dolores.

- E viemos nos inscrever para o Torneio. – terminou a primeira

- Olá meninas, bem vindas. Está bem, venham comigo.

A Enfermeira Joy levou-as para um balcão onde havia um computador.

- Meninas, me dêem os seus cartões de inscrição. Isso mesmo. Agora eu jogo os dados de vocês para o computador, e pronto. As duas já estão inscritas para o Torneio de amanhã!

- Obrigada Enfermeira Joy! – responderam as duas em coro

- Vocês querem que eu dê uma olhada em seus Pokémon pra ver se estão saudáveis?

- É uma boa idéia. – respondeu Lucy – Aqui estão as minhas pokébolas.

- E aqui estão as minhas. – disse Dolly – Eu espero que a Nidoran já esteja melhor...

- Eu cuidarei dela. Voltem aqui depois do almoço e eu já terei terminado.

- Obrigada! – agradeceram as duas de novo

- Vamos encontrar o Jerry então. – falou Lucy

- Certo. Vamos.

Quando estavam saindo do Centro, o menino veio de encontro às duas amigas.

- Já estão inscritas?

- Já sim. Encontrou algum bom lugar pra almoçar? – perguntou Lucy

- Hum... Eu estou morta de fome! – animou-se Dolly

- Novidade – resmungou Jerry antes de continuar – Eu descobri que os organizadores oferecem as refeições para os competidores e convidados no dia anterior e no dia do Torneio. Por tanto estamos cobertos pelos próximos dois dias. Vamos para o salão de refeições? É logo ali atrás da Arena.

- Claro! Vamos nessa! – concordou Dolly imediatamente

- Essa minha irmã não muda nunca! – murmurou Jerry de modo que só Lucy ouvisse

- Não zoa dela... Só está com fome. Como sempre. – riu Lucy

- Vocês vêm ou não afinal? – perguntou Dolly que já estava na metade do caminho

- Nós vamos sim, maninha. – respondeu Jerry

Andaram em silêncio até um grande salão logo atrás do estádio onde duas mesas de buffet estavam preparadas.

- Caramba! Quanta comida!

- Vamos nos servir antes que a Dolly tenha um ataque! – riu Lucy

Não tiveram tempo de conversar enquanto se serviam, já que acompanhar uma Dolly faminta não era fácil. Quando finalmente foram procurar uma mesa, todas já estavam cheias.

- Um dia antes do meu primeiro Torneio e eu vou ter que comer em pé! – comentou Dolly – Ah, tudo bem. Eu estou com tanta fome que isso não vai ser um problema!

- Acho que isso não vai necessário, Dolly, tem uma garota comendo sozinha numa mesa ali, vamos ver se podemos sentar com ela. – falou Jerry

Andaram até a mesa, que estava em um dos cantos do salão, e tinha como ocupante só uma menina que parecia ter acabado de sentar-se. Vestia um vestido branco até os joelhos com uma faixa rosa amarrada no meio e flores bordadas perto da gola. Sandálias rosa do mesmo tom da faixa e um chapéu com as mesmas flores do vestido.

- Oi. – disse Lucy chegando perto da garota. Ela devia ser um pouco mais velha do que as meninas, da idade de Jerry no máximo. – Você se importa se eu e meus amigos nos sentarmos com você? O resto do salão está cheio.

- Claro que não. Fiquem a vontade. – disse a menina com um sorriso – Meu nome é Bianca.

- Prazer. Eu sou Lucia e esses são meus amigos.

- Dolly.

- Jerry.

- E viemos da cidade de Pallet.

- Eu sou daqui mesmo de Cerullean. – respondeu a menina

As crianças sentaram-se à mesa.

- Os três vão participar do torneio amanhã?

- Não, só eu e Lucy, meu irmão não é coordenador.

- Eu quero participar da Liga Pokémon.

- Tem um Ginásio aqui em Cerullean, sabia? – perguntou Bianca

- Sim. Pretendo desafiar o líder de lá depois do Torneio.

- A líder, você quis dizer. A líder do Ginásio Cerullean é uma garota. – corrigiu a menina

- Então vai ser fácil derrotá-la. – disse Jerry convencido, recebendo como resposta um olhar incrédulo de suas duas companheiras de viagem. Mas Bianca não se abalou:

- Eu duvido disso. Dizem que a Líder daqui é uma das mais duronas. Ela é especialista em Pokémon aquáticos, sabia?

Essa informação sim deixou Jerry apreensivo.

- É mesmo? Pokémon aquáticos? – surpreendeu-se Lucy

- Isso pode ser um pequeno problema, não é maninho? – Dolly riu um pouco, mas também parecia preocupada.

- Ah... Mais ou menos.

- Porque isso seria um problema? – perguntou Bianca achando graça

- Vou te mostrar o porquê. Podem sair, pessoal.

Charmander e Nidoran saem das pokébolas.

- Char, char!

- Nido, nido!

- O tipo fogo é fraco contra o tipo água, mas você está equilibrado com o tipo venenoso. Sabe que precisa de três Pokémon para poder desafiar a líder do ginásio, não é? – comentou Bianca

- Sei. Dessa parte eu sei. – murmurou Jerry – Voltem pessoal.

- Não se preocupe maninho. Depois do Torneio você vai capturar outro Pokémon pra te ajudar na batalha no Ginásio.

- Mudando de assunto... – disse Lucy quando viu que Jerry não parecia à vontade com a conversa – É o seu primeiro Torneio, Bianca?

A nova amiga riu e respondeu – Não. Eu já participei de outros dois Torneios e já ganhei uma fita.

- Nossa! Podemos ver? – pediu Dolly animada

- Claro. – Bianca pegou orgulhosa sua caixa de fitas dentro da mochila. No espaço central havia uma fita cor de rosa.

- Ela é linda! – exclamou Lucy

- Obrigada. – disse Bianca – É o primeiro Torneio de vocês duas, não?

- É. – respondeu Dolly – É tão óbvio assim?

- Só um pouquinho. – riu Bianca

A essa altura, o almoço já tinha terminado e Lucy lembrou-se:

- Dolly, temos que ir pegar os nossos Pokémon lá no Centro.

- É verdade. Vamos.

- A gente se vê amanhã, Bianca?

- Claro. A gente se vê amanhã.

As crianças saíram do Salão e voltaram para o Centro Pokémon. Lá encontraram a Enfermeira Joy no mesmo balcão de antes.

- Olá meninas. Devem ter vindo buscar seus Pokémon.

- É sim. – disseram em coro.

- Está bem. Chancey pode pegar os Pokémon das meninas lá dentro?

- Chancey! [Está bem]

Chancey entrou por uma porta lateral e voltou com as pokébolas.

- Aqui estão. Essas são as suas, Lucy. E essas suas, Dolly.

- Obrigada, Enfermeira Joy! – responderam as meninas juntas novamente

- Enfermeira Joy, ainda há quartos livres pra passarmos a noite aqui? – perguntou Jerry

- Claro. Vou reservar pra vocês o quarto número 117. – respondeu a Enfermeira Joy

As crianças subiram para deixar as mochilas e foram dar uma volta pela cidade. Mais tarde Lucy comentou com um bocejo:

- Pessoal, eu acho que já vou voltar pro Centro Pokémon. Quero descansar bem pra o Torneio amanhã. Você não deveria ir dormir muito tarde também, Dolly. Teremos que acordar bem cedo pra nos prepararmos.

- É... Acho que também vou voltar maninho. A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Ok, meninas. Vejo vocês mais tarde. Eu quero ver onde fica o Ginásio. – respondeu Jerry seguindo em frente

- Exagerado... – murmurou Dolly

Lucy revirou os olhos, mas não comentou nada.

As garotas chegaram ao Centro Pokémon e subiram para o quarto. Era pequeno, mas tinha um beliche e uma cama de solteiro, suficiente para os três amigos dormirem confortáveis. Um telefone e um armário ficavam na parede oposta à porta.

- Eu posso ficar com a parte de cima do beliche? – perguntou Dolly – O meu irmão nunca deixa, mas hoje ele não vai poder reclamar.

- Claro. Eu vou ficar na cama de solteiro, ok? Fico mais confortável. Você já vai se deitar?

- Não sei se conseguiria dormir.

- Está nervosa?

- Um pouco. Não me sinto preparada. Acho que não treinei o suficiente.

- Não seja boba. Amanhã vai ser ótimo... Eu vou me deitar.

- Posso usar o telefone? Minha mãe ficaria feliz de falar comigo.

- Claro. Venham Squirtle e Pidgey.

- Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirtle. [*bocejo*]

- Pidgey. [Oi]

- Pessoal, amanhã vai ser o nosso Torneio. Querem dormir comigo?

- Squirtle! [Claro]

- Pidgey! [Ok]

- Boa noite Dolly. Amanhã vai ser ótimo. Ficar nervosa não vai ajudar em nada.

- Eu sei. Obrigada, Lucy. Até amanhã.

A última coisa que Lucy sentiu antes de adormecer foi Pidgey acomodando-se perto de seu ombro e Squirtle deitando ao seu lado.

No dia seguinte...

Squirtle mexeu-se ao seu lado, o que fez Lucia acordar e olhar para o relógio. Faltavam exatamente três horas pro Torneio começar e as meninas deveriam estar no estádio pelo menos uma hora antes disso.

Lucy levantou-se, acordou os Pokémon e ergueu-se na escada do beliche para poder acordar Dolly.

- Hei. Dolly! Acorda! – nada. Dolly apenas rolou para o outro lado e resmungou algo parecido com "Me deixa dormir".

Lucy desceu do beliche e chamou Squirtle.

- Squirtle, você pode acordar a Dolly pra mim? Ela não vai se incomodar com um banho pela manhã. – riu Lucy

- Squirtle Squir. [Se você diz]

Quando a água atingiu Dolly a menina pulou quase batendo a cabeça no teto do quarto. O alarde acordou Jerry também, que apenas riu quando sua irmã quase caiu da cama.

- Você podia ter pensado em um modo mais cômodo de me acordar. – reclamou Dolly descendo do beliche

- É. Eu podia. Mas assim foi bem mais rápido.

- Nada de brigas hoje, maninha. É o grande dia, lembra? – riu Jerry

- Ok, ok... Vamos tomar o café da manhã? – perguntou Dolly superando o mau-humor

Os outros dois riram e terminaram de se levantar.

- O café da manhã é no mesmo salão do almoço de ontem. – informou Jerry

As crianças desceram e foram tomar o café. Procuraram pela menina do dia anterior, Bianca, mas ela não parecia estar no salão. Depois que terminaram foram para a Arena. Lá, chegou a hora de separarem-se. As meninas deviam ir para os bastidores arrumarem-se e Jerry subiria pra platéia.

- Vou torcer por vocês duas. – disse Jerry sorridente – De um jeito ou de outro o nosso grupo vai levar asse fita pra casa.

- Obrigada. Nos vemos mais tarde. – respondeu Lucy

- Nos vemos depois das finais, maninho. – despediu Dolly

Depois de andar por um curto corredor e descer uma escada, as meninas chegaram aos "bastidores" do Palco.

- Aqui é bem grande. – comentou Dolly

- Olha, ali está a lista de chamada para a primeira rodada. – Lucy puxou a amiga até um papel colado a parede

- Veja só! Você é a décima primeira! – exclamou Dolly

- E você é a décima! – mostrou Lucy

- Nossa, é mesmo... E olhe! A Bianca é a sétima. Ela deve estar aqui em algum lugar. – Dolly olhou em volta – Mas não estou vendo...

- Vamos encontrá-la quando ela for subir para o palco.

Trocaram de roupa para os uniformes especiais que as duas tinham providenciado pra ocasião, analisaram as outras pessoas que estavam em volta e observaram os Pokémon que recebiam as últimas instruções de seus treinadores. Quando faltavam alguns minutos para a hora marcada, o alto-falante anunciou que o primeiro concorrente devia subir ao Palco. Então as duas amigas viraram-se para o telão pra ver o início das apresentações.

- _Senhoras e Senhores! Bem vindos ao Torneio Pokémon da cidade Cerullean!_ - uma moça apareceu na tela. As meninas reconheceram-na como sendo Lilian, a Mestre de Cerimônias da região de Kanto. – _Fico feliz em apresentar os nossos juízes de hoje: Os Senhores Contesta e Sukizo, e a nossa querida Enfermeira Joy da cidade Cerullean. E eu sou Lilian e serei sua Mestre de Cerimônia hoje! Sem mais demora, o nosso primeiro competidor!_

Quando já estava no quinto concorrente Dolly virou-se então para a amiga e chamou-a:

- Lucy?

- Fala Dolly. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. É só que... Eu queria desejar boa sorte.

- Boa sorte pra você também. E não se preocupe você vai se dar bem.

- Ouça Lucy, você é a minha amiga, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá dar moleza pra você. Eu quero aquela fita e sei que você também a quer.

- Não esperaria menos de você, Dolly. Mas saiba que eu também vou lutar por aquela fita.

- Também não esperaria menos. – sorriu Dolly e estendeu a mão. Lucy cumprimentou-a e as duas ouviram um chamado pelo alto-falante:

- _Senhorita Bianca, suba ao palco principal._

- Olha ela! – Dolly indicou a menina que tinham visto no dia anterior

- Olá meninas!

- Oi Bianca. Boa sorte! – cumprimentaram as duas

- Obrigada, e pra vocês também. Tenho que ir. – Bianca despediu-se

As amigas olharam para o telão para ver a apresentação de Bianca em tempo de assistir a chamada de Lilian.

_- Nossa próxima concorrente é daqui mesmo da cidade Cerullean, uma salva de palmas para Bianca!_

Muitas palmas são ouvidas enquanto Bianca cumprimenta a platéia e apresenta seu Pokémon.

- _Caterpie, é a nossa vez!_ – chamou Bianca

- Caterpie? Vamos ver o que a pokédex tem a dizer...

* Pokédex ativado

#10 Caterpie

Caterpie tem muito apetite. Ele consegue devorar folhas maiores que seu corpo e suas antenas exalam um terrível odor. *

- Muito legal. – comentou Dolly

- _Caterpie!_ [*cumprimento*]

_- Caterpie, use o fio de seda!_

Caterpie usa o fio de seda pra fazer uma teia por sobre todo o palco.

_- Uma magnífica. Apresentação do fio de seda do Caterpie!_ - elogiou Lilian

_- Caterpie, continue usando o fio de seda! Faça o casulo!_

_- Cater, Caterpie!_

O Pokémon escalou a teia com uma velocidade inesperada, o segundo fio de seda transformou-o em um casulo que emitia uma luz branca intensa. De repente a forma de Caterpie mudou e dela saiu um Pokémon diferente...

_- Minha nossa! Pessoal, acabamos de ver em primeira mão a evolução do Caterpie em Metapod! _– gritou Lilian ao microfone

- O Caterpie dela evolui em Metapod! – exclamou Lucy

- Metapod? – Dolly já estava com a pokédex de novo na mão

* Pokédex ativado

#11 Metapod

O casco de Metapod é tão resistente quanto ferro. Ele não se move muito, pois guarda suas energias para a evolução. *

Enquanto isso, na telona, Bianca agradecia e pegava seu novo Pokémon no colo.

Quando ela chegou de volta aos bastidores, Lucia e Dolly foram falar com a nova amiga:

- Parabéns, Bianca! A sua apresentação foi incrível! – exclamou Dolly

- É mesmo. Mas você sabia que o Caterpie ia evoluir? Justo na hora da sua apresentação? – Lucy não resistiu ao perguntar

- Sempre contamos um pouco com a sorte para uma boa apresentação, mas um bom treinador tem que conhecer o seu Pokémon. Tem que estar em sincronia total com o seu parceiro. Eu sabia que Caterpie estava prestes a evoluir. Ele sabia que esse seria o nosso trunfo pra esse torneio. Só precisamos combinar os detalhes.

- Você não vai usar o Metapod na próxima rodada, ou vai? – perguntou Dolly

- Não, ele está cansado. Vou usar meu outro Pokémon na próxima rodada. Se eu chegar lá, é claro.

- É claro que você vai passar! Sua apresentação foi ótima! – exclamou Lucy

_- Senhorita Dollores suba ao palco principal._

- É a sua vez, Dolly. – sorriu Bianca – Estou ansiosa pra ver a sua apresentação.

- Eu também. – sussurrou Dolly inaudivelmente

- Não fique nervosa. Você vai se sair bem. Agora vai, não vai querer perder a vez! – incentivou Lucy

- Certo. – foi só o que Dolly conseguiu dizer antes de dar as costas e subir para o palco.

Os olhos de Lucy ficaram grudados na telona enquanto Lilian fazia a chamada:

_- Agora temos uma estreante no palco. Da cidade Pallet, Dolores!_

Dolly parecia um misto de animada e assustada. Mas quando a platéia começou a aplaudir isso pareceu dar confiança a ela.

_- Nidoran nos dê o seu melhor!_

_- Nido, Nido! _[*cumprimentando*]

_- Comece usando o cavar! – ordenou Dolly_

Nidoran cava buracos por todo o palco e pára novamente virada pra platéia.

_- Um bom começo com o ataque cavar, mas como será que Dolores vai continuar essa apresentação? – _Lilian narrava animada

_- Continue Nidoran! –_ Nidoran entra em um dos buracos – _E termine com o ataque estrelar!_

Estrelas saem de todos os buracos e voam pela Arena. Ao colidirem umas com as outras, deixam um brilho prateado sobre todo o Palco.

_- Uma incrível apresentação do ataque estrelar da Nidoran!_

Uma salva de palmas da platéia, e Dolly agradece, saindo do palco com Nidoran ao seu lado. Antes que ela saísse do palco o alto-falante anunciou:

_- Senhorita Lucia suba ao palco principal._

- Boa sorte Lucy. – desejou Bianca – Te vejo nas semifinais!

- Espero que sim. Já vamos saber. – riu Lucy

Lucia subiu rápido a escada cruzando com Dolly no caminho. Sem tempo pra cumprimentos, apenas bateram as mãos e trocaram um sorriso. Lucy sabia que Dolly havia cumprido sua parte da promessa. Agora era sua vez.

Parou na coxia esperando ser apresentada.

_- A nossa próxima concorrente também é uma iniciante da cidade Pallet . Uma salva de palmas para Lucia! –_ Lilian apresentou e Lucy andou a passos firmes até o meio do palco. Naquele momento todo o nervosismo desapareceu e a menina sabia que faria o seu melhor.

- Pidgey, o Palco é nosso! – agora a animação era crescente dentro de Lucy

- Pi, Pidgey! [*apresentação*]

- Use o redemoinho Pidgey!

Conforme a velocidade do bater de asas de Pidgey aumentava, um grande redemoinho de vento ia se formando no meio do palco.

- Um lindo início de apresentação para Lucia e Pidgey!

Um sorriso de satisfação apareceu no rosto de Lucy conforme ela via seu plano dando certo.

- Agora continue com a Investida seguida do Ataque de Asa!

Pidgey voa, interrompendo o próprio redemoinho, deixando o Palco completamente parado novamente. A platéia aplaude a apresentação enquanto Lilian comenta:

- Mas que beleza! Pidgey usa o Ataque de Asa pra interromper seu próprio redemoinho, demonstrando beleza e muita habilidade do Pokémon e de sua treinadora!

Lucy agradece e Pidgey pousa em seu ombro enquanto a menina vira as costas para o Palco e sai pela mesma coxia que havia entrado.

- Parabéns, Pidgey. Você foi maravilhoso. – Lucy elogia seu pequeno Pokémon

Quando chega de volta aos bastidores, Dolly corre de encontro a Lucy.

- Lucy sua apresentação foi ótima! Você arrasou!

- Parabéns, Lucy. – disse Bianca que estava logo atrás da outra menina

- Obrigada. Vocês duas também foram ótimas.

As três garotas esperaram ansiosas pelo resultado da primeira rodada do Torneio. Depois que o último participante terminou de se apresentar, Lilian passou o microfone para os juízes para que eles comentassem as apresentações.

_- Notável. Realmente notável! – _ exclamou o Senhor Sukizo

-_ A harmonia entre Pokémon e treinador ficou clara em todos os momentos! –_ comentou o Senhor Contesta

_- Fico feliz de ter sido convidada para julgar um Torneio tão bonito. –_ terminou a Enfermeira Joy

_- E com esses comentários dos nossos juízes vamos para os resultados da primeira rodada. Os nossos quatro semifinalistas são..._

Na tela atrás da mesa dos juízes apareceram quatro fotos: a primeira foto era de Lucy; a segunda era de um garoto desconhecido pelas meninas; a foto de Bianca era a terceira; e por último, era a de Dolly. As chaves representavam que as batalhas das semifinais seriam Lucy contra o menino e Bianca contra Dolly.

Choque e felicidade passaram pelo rosto de Dolly quando ela entendia que tinha passado e que teria que disputar contra sua mais nova amiga.

- Então teremos que batalhar uma contra a outra na segunda rodada... Boa sorte, Dolly. – disse Bianca antes de continuar – As batalhas começam dentro de alguns minutos. Vou terminar de me preparar.

- Não se preocupe Dolly. Você vai se sair bem. – animou-a Lucy

- Obrigada. Você também. – Dolly respondeu na hora que o alto-falante se pronunciou

_- Senhor Alfred e Senhorita Lucia apresentem-se no palco principal._

- A gente se vê depois das semifinais. – disse Lucia dirigindo-se à porta da escada para o palco

A menina foi indicada para a coxia oposta a que tinha entrado da primeira vez.

- E agora a nossa primeira batalha da semifinal: Lucia versus Alfred. – anunciou Lilian – O objetivo da batalha é terminar com os pontos do seu adversário. Vocês têm 5 minutos. Se ao final deste tempo nenhum dos dois tiver terminado com os pontos de seu adversário, ganha quem tiver mais pontos.

- Squirtle, o Palco é nosso! – chamou Lucy

- Venha Cubone. – ordenou Alfred

- Começou a batalha. – comandou Lilian

º Squirtle: 55 Hp / Cubone: 70 Hp º

- Cubone, use a Cabeçada.

- Dois podem jogar assim. Também use a Cabeçada!

- Squirtle! [Deixe comigo]

Os dois Pokémon colidem.

º Squirtle: 45 Hp / Cubone: 60 Hp º

- Squirtle, use o Jato d' água antes que ele se afaste!

- Squirtle, Squir!

Squirtle acerta um ataque direto em Cubone.

- Hum... Isso pode ser um problema para Alfred. Afinal, Cubone é fraco contra ataques tipo água. – comentava Lilian

- Cubone! Não!

º Squirtle: 45 Hp / Cubone: 35 Hp º

- Não dê tempo para ele se recuperar! Continue com a Giro Rápido, Squirtle!

- Cubone, Ataque de Areia!

O Giro Rápido é interrompido pelo Ataque de Areia.

º Squirtle: 35 Hp / Cubone: 35 Hp º

- A batalha está equilibrada, mas já chegamos à metade do tempo, pessoal! – comunicou Lilian para a platéia

'Como posso dissipar essa areia... ' – pensava Lucy – 'Ah! Até que pode dar certo!'

- Squirtle, use o Jato d' água em direção ao chão!

- Squirtle!

Squirtle é suspenso acima da cortina de areia graças à força do jato d' água.

- Caramba! Temos um Squirtle voador aqui, minha gente! Um uso muito inteligente do Jato d' água do Squirtle pra evitar a areia! – gritava Lilian

- Squirtle, aproveite a altura! Use o Ataque de Bolhas!

As bolhas acertaram Cubone de cima, dobrando os danos.

º Squirtle: 35 Hp / Cubone: 10 Hp º

- E o tempo acabou! – gritou Lilian, despertando Lucy da batalha – A vitória vai para... Lucia, da cidade Pallet!

- Ganhamos Squirtle! Vamos pras finais! – Squirtle se jogou no colo de sua treinadora

A platéia vibrou enquanto Lucy e Squirtle agradeciam e desciam de volta para os bastidores. Não encontrou com Dolly e Bianca. As duas já estavam no palco. Lucy aproximou-se da telona pra poder ver bem a batalha das duas amigas.

_- E a segunda Batalha da nossa semifinal: Bianca versus Dolores!_

_- Bulbasaur, nos dê o seu melhor!_

_- Jigglypuff é a nossa vez!_

º Bulbasaur: 50 Hp / Jigglypuff: 50 Hp º

- Vamos começar Bulbasaur. Use o Chicote de Cipó!

- Jigglypuff pule pra longe dos Chicotes!

Bulbasaur lança os chicotes em direção a Jigglypuff, mas a Evasiva dá certo e ele erra.

- Caramba! Como ela consegue pular tão alto? – Dolly se perguntou

- Espantada Dolly? Eu treinei minha Jigglypuff pra esse tipo de Evasiva!

- Boa jogada, mas eu faço melhor! Bulbasaur use as Folhas Navalha!

- Acho que não. Jigglypuff, o Ricochetear!

- Jiggly, Jiggly!

Jigglypuff usa o Ricochetear para desviar do ataque de Bulbasaur. Os pontos de Dolly descem no placar.

- Porque os pontos dela diminuíram? – perguntou Lucy para uma outra concorrente que se sentava perto dela

- Boas defesas também contam pontos. Se você se esquiva de um ataque, seu oponente perde pontos.

- Essa não... – murmurou Lucy

- Jigglypuff, a Canção de Ninar!

- Ai... Não... – murmurou Dolly, lutando ela mesma contra o sono quando Jigglypuff começou a cantar

- Jiglly... Jigglypuff... Jiglly... Jigglypuff...

Quando a canção terminou, Bulbasaur estava caído de lado, adormecido.

- Bulbasaur caiu no sono e não pode mais batalhar. Então a vitória vai pra Bianca e sua Jigglypuff! – anunciou Lilian no microfone

A platéia aplaudia Bianca e sua Jigglypuff, enquanto Dolly só conseguiu botar seu Bulbasaur de volta na pokébola e voltar para os bastidores. Quando chegou ao pé da escada seus olhos salpicavam de lágrimas. Lucy aproximou-se da amiga.

- Foi uma boa batalha, Dolly. Não se culpe. Você e Bulbasaur lutaram bem.

- Obrigada. Espero que seja verdade. Tome cuidado. Aquele Jigglypuff não é tão bonzinho quanto parece... – Dolly deu um riso fraco no final

- Ficaremos longe das garras. – respondeu Lucy sarcástica

- Boa sorte Lucy.

- Obrigada.

- Agora você tem que ir. Senão não vão saber quem é a campeã.

- Você é demais. A gente se vê daqui a pouco.

- Ok, eu vou encontrar com o Jerry na platéia.

As duas subiram as escadas e se separaram em silêncio. Logo, Dolly estava com seu irmão na platéia e Lucy voltava para seu lugar no palco.

- Estou orgulhoso, maninha. Vocês batalharam duro. – consolou-a Jerry

- É... Olha, Lucy está entrando agora. – respondeu Dolly trocando de assunto

- E agora, a nossa batalha do Torneio. Lucy da cidade Pallet, contra Bianca da cidade Cerullean! – anunciou Lilian

- É agora, Squirtle. Aquela fita já é nossa. – sussurrou Lucy, pra depois dizer em voz alta – Squirtle, o Palco é nosso!

- Jigglypuff, é a nossa vez! – disse Bianca do outro lado

- Cinco minutos no relógio, e que a batalha comece!

º Squirtle: 55 Hp / Jigglypuff: 50 Hp º

- Vamos começar Squirtle. Use o Jato d' água.

- Ricochetear Jigglypuff.

O Jato d' água erra o alvo.

- Continue com o Giro Rápido!

- Squirtle. [Aí vou eu]

- Não pare com o Ricochetear, Jigglypuff.

Squirtle aterrissa de frente para Lucy, sem causar danos a Jigglypuff, mas os pontos da menina no placar diminuem.

- Chega de pular, Jigglypuff. Agora é hora de cantar!

- Jiggly... Jigglypuff... Jiggly

- Se Jigglypuff terminar a canção nós não teremos mais chances. – pensava alto vendo Squirtle começar a ficar sonolento – Pense rápido, Lucy... O Torneio está em suas mãos... Já sei! Squirtle proteja-se no casco. Use a Defesa de Ferro!

A canção não consegue penetrar na Defesa de Ferro.

- Isso! Vamos lá, Squirtle. Use o Giro Rápido!

- Jigglypuff Evasiva!

Mas Jigglypuff não teve tempo para dar uma Evasiva e caiu, fora de combate.

- Jigglypuff não pode mais batalhar. A campeã do Torneio e dona da fita de Cerullean é Lucia! – gritou Lilian para que todos pudessem ouvir. Na tela atrás dos juízes as fotos de Lucy, Pidgey e Squirtle apareciam.

- Nós... Ganhamos? – disse Lucy um pouco confusa, mas depois abrindo um enorme sorriso – Nós ganhamos! Squirtle, a fita é nossa!

- Squirtle! Squirtle! [Ganhamos! Ganhamos!] – disse o pequeno Pokémon se jogando no colo de sua treinadora.

Alguns minutos depois o Campo de batalha havia se transformado de volta em Arena. Lucy parou no meio com seu Squirtle e Pidgey, e Lilian veio em sua direção - Parabéns pela sua participação. Vocês merecem essa fita.

- Obrigada. – Lilian entregou para Lucy a Fita de Cerullean – Ganhamos nossa primeira fita!

- Squirtle! [É isso aí]

- Pidgey! [Conseguimos]

Depois da cerimônia Lucy encontrou-se com seus amigos.

- Você foi ótima Lucy. Vocês também Squirtle e Pidgey. Uma novata ganhar o Torneio! Foi brilhante. – comentava Jerry

- Ele tem razão. Deve estar orgulhosa. – era Bianca segurando sua Jigglypuff no colo – Lá no Palco eu não tive tempo de te dar os parabéns.

- Obrigada. Pra você também. Jigglypuff, você está bem depois da batalha? – perguntou um pouco preocupada

- Jiggly, Jiggly! [Estou ótima, obrigada]

- Ela está bem. Foi uma estratégia ótima usar a defesa de ferro pra interromper a canção da Jigglypuff. Acho que nós precisamos treinar um pouco mais a defesa, no entanto.

- Pra onde você vai agora, Bianca? – perguntou Jerry

- Eu vou procurar por um novo Pokémon. Enquanto Metapod não evoluir pra Butterfree ele não poderá participar de outro Torneio. Vocês vão ficar mais tempo aqui na cidade, não é? Pra batalha no Ginásio?

- É... Mas eu também preciso de mais um Pokémon pra poder desafiar a Líder do Ginásio.

- Então porque não vamos todos juntos pra floresta? – perguntou Dolly

- É! Quando vocês conseguirem capturar seus Pokémon nós voltamos pra cá e você segue pra próxima cidade. O que acha Bianca? – sugeriu Lucy

- Por mim tudo bem. Amanhã de manhã nós saímos pra floresta... – começou Bianca

- E só saímos de lá com os nossos Pokémon. – completou Jerry

- Está certo! – concluíram Dolly e Lucy

"Com uma nova amiga, uma nova fita e um novo objetivo em mente, nossos heróis continuam seu caminho sempre em frente."


End file.
